Heirs of the Inquisition
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Nadia Cousland is the resident healer of Skyhold & the Inquisition. She lives a simple life, but between her feelings for the Commander- Cullen Rutherford- her duties at Skyhold, & her dying parents, she is torn between doing what's needed and seeking her own happiness. Follow her as she tries to discover the right path for herself. Mature content warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Thank you for taking a look at this tale. It's set in a time after the defeat of Corypheus. Nadia Cousland is technically an original character (OC) because she's a new member of the Cousland noble family that does not follow the normal story of the games. There will be some mature content, but that's more later on. I hope you enjoy this story as it delves into what life could be like in Skyhold after the end of the game, Dragon Age Inquisition. Hope you enjoy! ~ladyinquisitor93**

 _Running… running… running so far away… Panting… heart racing… head pounding… sweat slipping down her cheeks… Crashing… something was chasing her through the woods… Darkness… more crashing… A cliff… nowhere else to run… glowing blood red eyes surrounding her… Looking down… more darkness… no escape… Deep breath… leap of faith… Maker preserve me… Maker protect me… Darkness swallowing her… Cold… nothingness… Sudden fear… heart about to explode… She can't wake up… she can't breathe… Clawing for air… Can't reach anything… Falling into the abyss… Cullen, save me… Cullen… Cullen… Cullen!_

"Cullen!"

The young maiden sat up in a cold sweat, her eyes wide with fear as she gasped for air, cringing up against the wall behind her bed. She looked around and realized she was still in her room, still in Skyhold. She began to relax a bit and was glad that she was back in the physical realm and not in the Fade of her dreams. She was glad, too, that she had woken up and her experience in the Fade did not cause her to forget who she was: Nadia Cousland, a young woman from the Cousland family of Highever, from Fereldan, who had gone with Matthew, a young man from the Trevelyan family, to the Conclave- as a mage supporter- and ended up getting caught up in the destruction of the Conclave and the death of Divine Justinia. During the chaos, Nadia and Matthew had become separated and she had managed to escape with the Chancellor Roderick. She was relieved to find him well and alive, but now he needed to prove his innocence. Many believed after what they had seen at the Conclave's destruction and after the Breach was sealed the first time that Matthew was chosen by Andraste to be her Herald and bring the world from chaos, to defeat Corypheus- the Elder One who claimed to be an ancient Tevinter magister who had seen the Black City- and close the Breach with the aid of the Inquisition. Nadia stood by him as he built up the Inquisition, closed the Breach, and led the people to Skyhold. They named him the Inquisitor, looking to him for guidance, advice, courage, hope. He was their Herald, their Inquisitor. He led the charge with Cullen Stanton Rutherford, the Commander of the Inquisition, and many of those who pledged themselves to the Inquisition. Nadia fought next to Matthew and Cullen, casting spells and healing the wounded. They managed to defeat Corypheus, destroying everything that he had ever tried to accomplish. Matthew Trevelyan had led the Inquisition to their greatest victory yet.

Now, almost three years later, Matthew continued his work as Inquisitor, aiding the people of Orlais and Fereldan, giving them aid, acting as a judge when asked, sending his troops to rebuild where Corypheus destroyed villages, cities, restoring ruins, and other things of the like. He was content with that; it gave him a different purpose, one that let him help people. Eventually, Leliana had been chosen as the next Divine and Cassandra remained the Right Hand of the Divine. Cassandra had also married Matthew and bore him two sons and a daughter. It seemed like even in troubled times, love could be found.

Nadia slowly got out of bed, her head still pounding. She went to her dresser and changed into a royal blue dress and her favorite pair of weathered, leather boots that were so old they could have been older than Tom Reinier. Nadia brushed out her hair and was satisfied with her appearance and left her room to go walk about the keep.

She felt like going to the infirmary and checking on a few patients. As she walked out and into the courtyard, Nadia noticed that a light was on above her on the battlements and she realized it was in Cullen's room. 'What is the Commander doing up so early?' she wondered and went to check on the patients. Many of them had been injured in missions to recover requisitions to repair Skyhold and others still suffered from the battle four years ago against Corypheus. Many of those had suffered severe head trauma and suffered post traumatic stress. She had always managed to ease their minds with a simple spell that allowed her to calm them without hurting them or they hurting themselves.

She said hello to the patients, changed the dressings on the wounds, used a spell to ease the minds of those reliving the events from four years ago, and when she was finished, she noticed that the sunrise was nearly upon the Keep. She bid the patients good day and hurried up onto the battlements to see what Cullen was up to.

At his desk, Cullen stretched in his chair and yawned. He had been working on the paperwork the Inquisitor gave him all night and it actually relieved him to stand and answer the door when a knock came.

"Nadia, good morning!" He said, surprised to see her standing there.

"Morning, Commander." She replied with a smile.

"You're up early." Cullen commented and ushered her inside.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, checked on my patients, and saw your light was on." Nadia said, standing in the middle of the office as Cullen closed the door. "I thought I'd come say hello and see how you were doing."

Cullen looked at her and smiled. "I'm doing alright. It has been awhile since we last spoke."

Nadia smiled and noticed the large pile of papers on the Commander's desk. "Matthew gave you more paperwork?"

Cullen nodded and rubbed his neck. "Yes, the Inquisitor asked me to fill out requisition forms and go over several reports. I've been at it all night and I'm nowhere near finishing."

Nadia watched as Cullen took a seat at his desk. "If you'd like, perhaps I can help you finish your paperwork."

Cullen looked up at her. "What of your patients?"

"I've already redressed wounds and left instructions for my assistants. I have plenty of extra time to spend with you- to help you with paperwork." she replied, blushing.

Cullen smiled. "Well, if you wish, I'd appreciate the assistance."

Nadia smiled back at him. "Where would you like me to start, Commander?"

Cullen handed her the rest of the requisition forms. "Here, go through the rest of these and make sure the requests are in order and the proper locations are assigned. I'll finish up with the scouting reports."

Nadia nodded and took the stack of papers form him, then sat on the floor. She started to read through the requisition forms, matched the materials and locations for each request. She saw a lot of requests for weapon and armor upgrades, ships, tents, and many other things that the Inquisition needed. She made sure that each form was filled out correctly, then set the form in the completed pile and moved onto the next one.

As she went through the forms, Cullen watched Nadia as she sat there with her legs crossed and he smiled. She always worked hard to help out and to ensure that everything went smoothly. He read through his reports, but hadn't got halfway through the rest of them before Nadia had finished with the requisition forms.

"Commander, I'm done with these." she said, standing and setting the forms aside.

"You made quick work of those." Cullen noted, looking up at her.

She smiled. "Would you like me to look through half of those reports?"

Cullen sighed. "Here, take these. Perhaps then we can finally finish with this paperwork."

Nadia took the papers and paced back and forth across the room as she read through the reports. She noticed that many of them were simple scouting reports from local outposts and some were reports from allies. As she read through the reports, she looked up at Cullen to ask a question, but she found him rubbing his neck and wincing.

"Does your neck hurt, Commander?" she asked, setting the papers aside.

Cullen nodded and felt his neck tighten. "Yes, being hunched over these papers for hours seems to have given me a stiff neck."

Nadia came to stand behind Cullen and started to massage his neck and shoulders. "You shouldn't work so hard all the time, Commander, it's not good for you."

Cullen flinched for a second. "What are you-"

"Relax, Commander. I'm the resident healer, remember?" she said, then started to pour a little of her healing magik into her finger tips.

Cullen felt his muscles relaxing and he leaned back and sighed. "That feels amazing..."

Nadia smiled and looked down at him as he looked up at her. "You feeling better?"

He smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. "Yes, thank you."

Nadia smiled at him and leaned into his hand. "You're most welcome, Cullen."

"Oh, my..." someone said from the side of the room. "What do we have here?"

Nadia jumped back and bowed to where Dorian and Matthew stood, smirking as they leaned against the doorway with their arms crossed.

"Good morning, Matthew." she said, her face burning.

Cullen stood, his face equally red. "Inquisitor, we did not hear you come in."

"They were too busy making doe eyes at each other." Dorian said, teasing them.

Nadia and Cullen looked at each other and their blush deepened. Matthew laughed and came over, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Commander. We're only teasing. Besides, it's time you did something about this sexual tension between you." The Inquisitor said, laughing.

Nadia glared at him. "Matthew Trevelyan!"

Matthew threw his hands up in defeat, knowing it was no use arguing or pushing things further. "Alright, alright. I'm serious though, you two would be good together."

Dorian chuckled. "Nadia, sweetheart, I need your help with something in the library. Can I steal you away for a while before you start flirting again?"

Nadia's blush seemed to get deeper and deeper and Dorian laughed, fearing her head would explode with embarrassment.

"And Cullen, I need you to look over a few more requisition requests and approve them. After that, I promise there won't be anymore paperwork for awhile." Matthew said.

Cullen nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

Nadia sighed. "Matthew, you really should take it easy on him with the paperwork." She said, joining Dorian by the door. She looked at Cullen and smiled, blushing. "I'll see you later, Commander."

Cullen smiled as she followed Dorian out of the office and Matthew chuckled.

"You two really would make a cute couple, Cullen." Matthew said, looking at him. "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

Cullen blushed and shook his head, sighing. "No, I haven't had the time to lately."

"I suppose I'm at fault for that." Matthew said, rubbing his neck. "Tell you what, Cullen. Finish that last bit of paperwork, then you can take some time off. I'll put Cassandra in charge of our forces while you are away. You've long since earned it."

Cullen looked at the Inquisitor and nodded. "Thank you."

Matthew smiled. "Of course. I'll see you later, Commander. Just have your assistant bring the paperwork to me."

Cullen nodded and quickly got back to work. It didn't take him long- just another hour or two- and as he finished, he had a thought. He looked up as one of his assistants came into the office. He asked that the paperwork be brought to the Inquisitor and asked that Nadia meet him by the stables. The assistant nodded and set about following the orders and Cullen went up to his room and packed a few bags.

Nadia sat with Dorian in the library going over some books about Tevinter with the magister. "Are you certain it's in here, Dorian?"

"It must be, I've looked everywhere else." Dorian said, sighing as he crossed his legs.

"Well, I can't find it anywhere." Nadia said, then looked up as the assistant Cullen sent came over. "What is it?"

"Lady Nadia, Commander Rutherford asked that you meet him at the stables. Right away, ma'am." he said.

"Thank you." Nadia said. "Is there anything else?"

The assistant shook his head. "No, ma'am. Nothing else to report. Shall I tell the Commander you'll be on your way?"

"Oh, yes, please do. Let him know I will be right there." Nadia said, smiling as the assistant took his leave.

"Well, sounds like someone has a date with the Commander." Dorian said, slyly.

Nadia blushed and stood. "Oh shut it, you." she said, giggling. "I need to go, will you be alright here?"

Dorian nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Now go enjoy your little date."

Nadia blushed and hurried to go meet with Cullen. As she moved down the stairs of the keep from the library to the the stables, Nadia felt herself smiling.

"Cullen!" she called when she saw him saddling his horse.

Cullen looked up and smiled, waving her over. "Nadia, I'm glad you came. I wanted to see you before I left."

Nadia stopped next to him. "Where are you going?"

"The Inquisitor gave me some time off after I finished the paperwork." Cullen said. "I'm going to Ferelden for a bit."

"How long will you be gone?" Nadia asked.

"It takes three weeks to get to where I plan to go from Skyhold and I plan on staying awhile. Things are slow here and Cassandra has been put in charge while I'm away." Cullen replied.

Nadia's face fell a bit. "So you'll be gone for a couple months, then?" she asked, looking to the ground with her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Yes, but I-" Cullen started to ask before one of Leliana's assistants come up to Nadia and presented her with a letter.

Nadia looked up at him, surprised. "Thank you." she said as the assistant bowed to her and left.

Nadia opened the letter and read its contents, her eyes tearing up a bit.

" _My dearest cousin, Nadia:_

 _I fear that your mother and father have not been doing well these past few months and I fear that their time left in this world may be running short. The doctors have been trying to treat them, but they have given them no more than a few more months left to live. I must ask that you come to Highever as soon as you can so that you can say your goodbyes and see them off before they pass. I wish you safe travels and hope to see you well soon._

 _Sincerely Yours, Fergus"_

"I need to go to Highever." she said, folding the letter back up and looking at Cullen.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Nadia felt the tears about to slip down her cheeks and she nodded, trying to hide them. "My mother and father have been sick lately and I haven't had the time to go see them." she said. "They are dying and Fergus asked that I come to see them before it's too late to say goodbye. He said the doctors gave them a few more months to live, but that's it."

Cullen pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright. I'm going to be stopping in Honnleath, near Redcliffe, but if you would like some company while you're there, I can come to Highever with you."

"You would do that for me?" Nadia asked.

Cullen looked at her and smiled. "Of course. I'd do anything for you."

Nadia smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen smiled back. "I'll wait for you by the inner gate."

Nadia nodded. "Of course, Commander. Let me get my things together and leave instructions for my assistants, then I'll meet you over there."

Cullen smiled and watched as she ran off to get her things together. 'Now's my chance to spend more time with her, to tell her how I feel. I just wish it were under happier circumstances to start with.'

While Cullen readied a second horse, Nadia put together a few bags- enough things to last a couple months- and went to speak with her assistants, Lucy and Stephen.

"Lucy, Stephen, I'm going away for awhile and I need you to look after the patients and all our affairs while I'm away." Nadia said. "Take care of things until I get back. Remember what I taught you and you will be fine. I will see you in a couple months."

"Yes, Lady Nadia. Be careful and come back safely." Lucy said, hugging her.

"I will, Lucy, I promise. Thank you." Nadia said, then smiled.

Nadia left her assistants and went to join Cullen. He helped her load her bags onto her horse and mounted into his saddle. Nadia mounted into hers and she looked at Cullen. "Ready when you are, Commander."

Cullen smiled. "Then let's be off." he said and urged his horse forward. Nadia followed suit and they were off to their destination.

"It's so good to see Ferelden again!" Nadia said, smiling as she looked around. It was nearing the end of their journey to whatever destination.

Cullen looked at her. "It is indeed. Are you going to be alright, Nadia? When we reach Highever?"

"I think so. I just need to prepare myself for what condition my parents may be in. I haven't seen them since Matthew and I left to attend the Conclave. It'll be so nice to be back home with Fergus and everyone else. I think Elissa is going to be there, too." Nadia said, looking at him.

"The queen?" Cullen asked.

Nadia nodded. "Aye. Did you forget she was a Cousland? She's Fergus' sister and my cousin, too. She and Alistair met during the Blight and she was the one who killed the Archdemon. I was relieved to see that she survived and was overjoyed when she and Alistair were married." She looked over at Cullen, curious about something. "Does it bother you that I am from a noble family?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, of course not."

"I only ask because I know you are uncomfortable around nobles. I remember what happened in Orlais, at the ball. You made quite the impression on the Orlesian ladies." Nadia said, smirking.

"Oh, Maker, don't remind me." Cullen said, chuckling. "I have you to thank for saving me that night, though."

 _ **The Winter Palace was magnificent. Nadia gazed around at the walls, the drapery, the people dressed in their funny clothes and masks. It was all too surreal for her liking, but she never got a chance to play dress up lately, so it was kind of nice. She herself had on a soft blue gown with a white corset front, white frills bordering the collar and waist. An even lighter blue pattern of filigree leaves and a soft white cross-check pattern overlay it. On her wrists she wore silver bracelets that protected her forearms, at her neck was a simple blue silk choker with a sapphire jewel at its center with a silver accent piece that possessed two tiny wings on either side of the jewel, at her ears she wore simple diamond dangle earrings, and her hair was left half up in braids pinned tightly at the back of her head while the rest draped down her back in a cascade of soft brown hair. Adorning her hair was a pin of three soft white feathers and a headpiece with diamond tipped pins that matched her earrings placed strategically around her braids to make it look like she had stars in her hair.**_

 _ **Cullen walked beside her as she accompanied Matthew down the stairs to speak with some dignitaries. He excused himself to go take his position as look out, leaving Nadia to discuss politics with Matthew and the Orlesian nobles. After a while, Nadia excused herself to go find Cullen, knowing he wasn't used to these kinds of things. Matthew smiled as he watched her walk away, searching for the Commander. When Nadia found Cullen, she found the poor man surrounded by Orlesian ladies and he was mortified.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **There you are, sweetheart!" Nadia said, coming over to Cullen and looping her arm through his. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **N-Nadia, what are you doing?" Cullen whispered to her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You owe me a dance, my dearest. You promised you'd dance with me tonight." Nadia said, ignoring him. "Forgive us, ladyships, but I must still my husband away from you now. I do hope that you enjoyed his company, though. He is such a dear." Not even waiting for an answer, Nadia led Cullen away and pulled him to the dance floor and into a dance.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What was that?" Cullen demanded, letting Nadia lead him into a waltz. "Your husband?"**_

 _ **Nadia blushed and looked down. "You were squirming under their flirting, so I did what I could to get them to back off. I'm sorry if you didn't want this."**_

 _ **Cullen looked down at her and sighed. "Nadia, it's fine. I, uh, do appreciate the rescue. And the husband part was a nice touch. I think that may have saved me for the entire night."**_

 _ **Nadia looked up and smiled. "You're welcome, Commander."**_

 _ **The night went on and the two enjoyed themselves. When the Grand Duchess tried to assinate the Empress, Cullen and Nadia joined Leliana and Cassandra as they fought off the harlequins that had begun to attack the nobles while Matthew, Solas, Cole, and Blackwall went after the Grand Duchess.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nadia, are you alright?" Cullen asked, rushing to her side.**_

 _ **Nadia nodded. "Yes, just overused my magik a little. I need some air." She said, hurrying through the throng of people until she reached the outside.**_

 _ **Cullen followed after her and found her standing outside on one of the patios. She hugged herself and took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. "Nadia..."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm alright, Commander, I promise." she said, not looking at him.**_

 _ **He came over to her and pulled her into a hug. He held onto her and felt her relax. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I was so worried about you. I feared the harlequins may have gotten to you."**_

 _ **Nadia smiled into his chest and giggled. "I set a few of them on fire. No need to worry about me, Cullen."**_

 _ **Cullen looked down at her and smiled, blushing a little. "Would you care to dance once more tonight?"**_

 _ **Nadia's smile grew. "My, my Commander. Two dances in one night?"**_

 _ **Cullen shrugged. "I owe you for saving me from those dreadful women."**_

 _ **Nadia giggled and nodded.**_

 _ **They could hear the music coming out from inside the ballroom and Nadia let him lead her into the dance. Cullen gazed down at Nadia and felt his cheeks flush as he realized how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Maker, you're beautiful..." He said.**_

 _ **Nadia smiled and blushed. "You're quite handsome yourself, Commander."**_

 _ **Cullen wanted to kiss her in that moment, to embrace her and tell her how he felt, but in the back of his mind he feared it would just hurt her all over again.**_

 _ **Nadia felt herself beginning to fall back in love with the Commander, but she wasn't sure she could risk trying to rekindle what they once had.**_

 _ **Before things could go any further, Matthew came to get them and told them it was time for them to leave. Cullen and Nadia nodded and watched as Matthew left them alone again.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We should get going, then." Cullen said, his arms still around her even though they had stopped dancing.**_

 _ **Nadia felt the comfort of his arms around her and blushed. "Cullen, you'll need to let me go."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What? Oh, right." Cullen let his arms relax, but he still held her close, his blush deepening.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I had fun tonight." Nadia said, her hands on his chest now.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **As did I." Cullen replied, leaning in a bit.**_

 _ **Nadia felt her own blush deepen and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Lingering there for a moment, she stepped back and bowed to him. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Commander. I enjoyed spending time with you tonight." She said, then left the Commander alone on the patio, his hand touching his cheek and feeling the warmth of her kiss.**_

Nadia blushed as she came back from the memory of that night. "I had fun. I miss dancing like that. It's been awhile since I've had that much fun."

Cullen smiled. "I had fun, too. We should do it again sometime."

Nadia looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Cullen, for coming with me."

"Of course, Nadia. You need someone there to help you through this." Cullen said. "I know your family will be there, but I want to be there for you too."

Nadia blushed. "That means a lot to me, Cullen."

Cullen smiled, then looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. We should make camp."

Nadia pulled out a map to double check something. "We're actually near Rainesfere, so we can stop by the inn and stay the night there if you want."

Cullen nodded. "That's an excellent idea. How close are we?"

"Perhaps five miles out." Nadia said, checking the map and looking around at their surroundings. "We should be there by nightfall."

"Then let's be quick. I don't want to be caught out in the open after the dark if something were to happen." Cullen said.

Nadia nodded and folded up the map, then stuck it back in her bag and looked up at Cullen. "Lead the way, Commander."

Cullen smiled and urged his horse forward, Nadia close behind.

It did not take them long to reach the inn at Rainesfere, but it had started to rain. They hurried to get to the stables where they paid the stable hand to take the horses and feed them. They grabbed their packs and rushed to get inside the inn. It was crowded, many people trying to escape the weather as it picked up.

"Good evening, travelers!" the innkeeper said, greeting them. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Nadia smiled in greeting. "We need two rooms, if you have them."

The innkeeper frowned. "I'm sorry, I have only one left. It's a little bigger, one bed, but plenty of room for two."

Nadia looked up at Cullen. He blushed and seemed uncomfortable answering. She looked back at the innkeeper and smiled. "That'll be just fine. How much do we owe you?"

The innkeeper smiled. "Don't worry about the payment tonight. Pay before you leave. You are welcome to stay as long as you need, though I suggest you wait out the storm. It's that time of year around Rainesfere where the weather gets bad and the storms last for days. I will send my daughter with you to show you the room."

"Thank you." Nadia said and followed the innkeeper's daughter as she came up.

Cullen followed close behind, his face burning. 'We'll be sharing a bed?' He remained silent even when they reached the room.

"Thank you for your business, travelers." the innkeeper's daughter said. "My name is Marilee, my parents are Grace and Marcus. If you need anything, please ask one of us. Here is you room key. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

Nadia shook her head. "No, thank you, Marilee. We are just fine."

Marilee smiled. "Of course. I will go to the kitchens and fetch something for you. I must apologize for our large number of guests. We are a little over our inn's capacity- with the storm and all- so we are trying to manage as best we can."

Nadia smiled. "It's understandable. Thank you again, Marilee."

Marilee smiled. "I will return soon with food and drink for you. Please, make yourselves at home."

Marilee closed the door, leaving Nadia and Cullen alone in the room, and hurried to the kitchens. Meanwhile, Nadia and Cullen set about unpacking their bags, putting their things in the empty drawers of the wardrobe on the left side of the room. As Nadia put aside a change of clothes for each of them, Cullen looked around the room. There was the large wardrobe, but also a chest at the foot of the bed that housed extra blankets and pillows. The bed itself was large enough for three adults to share, so perhaps it wouldn't be as uncomfortable for them to share it. There was a large fireplace on the right side of the room and two armchairs and a table sat placed in front of the fireplace. There was a window on each side of the bed, soft green velvet curtains hanging over them. In one corner on the left side of the room was a bathtub and a divider that created a bit of privacy.

Nadia looked over at Cullen and saw him standing stiffly, as if he was incredibly uncomfortable with sharing a room with her. She giggled at that thought and caused Cullen to look over at her, confused.

"What?" he asked.

Nadia giggled again. "You're so adorable when you're flustered." she said, then handed him the clean and dry change of clothes. "Here. Change into something dry and put your wet clothes by the fire."

Cullen took the bundle from her and looked at her. "You're changing, too?"

Nadia nodded. "Yes, and before you start to turn red as a cherry, I will go behind the divider and change out of sight. You don't need to worry about too much tonight, Commander." She smiled and went to change.

Cullen sighed and set the clothes on the bed. He pulled off his pauldrons and cloak, then his boots. He slipped out of his pants and tunic and pulled on the dry and warm clothes. He was actually amazed that their stuff stayed so dry within the packs with as much rain as there was outside. He smoothed out the fabric and set his things by the fireplace. A knock came at the door and when he answered, Marilee handed him the tray of food.

"There's a bowl of stew for each of you, some bread, a pitcher of cider, and some mugs for you. Is there anything else you will need before you turn in for the night?" Marilee said.

Cullen shook his head. "No, that will be all. Thank you."

Marilee smile. "Good night. Breakfast will be at sunrise, but feel free to sleep in. If you choose to, we can bring food to your room. Just let us know."

Cullen thanked her and closed the door as she walked away. He set the tray on the table and poured the cider into the mugs. He smiled when he saw that it was hot cider.

Nadia had changed out of her blue dress into a soft white cotton nightgown with blue embroidery. She took her boots and her clothes and stepped out from behind the divider and set them next to Cullen's things by the fire. Looking up as he took a seat in one of the chairs, Nadia saw the tray of food.

"Have you tried it yet?" she asked, sitting in the other chair.

Cullen shook his head. "No, I was waiting for you to join me."

Nadia smiled. "Well, I'm here now and I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

Cullen handed her a bowl and poured her a mug of the hot cider. "Then let's eat."

The two sat there and watched the fire dance in the hearth. They enjoyed the warmth and heartiness of the stew, the hot apple cider sweetened with honey slipping down their throats. As they sat there and ate, Cullen wondered if he should tell her how he felt. They had been traveling for a few days and he really wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure when would be a good time to tell her.

Nadia looked over at him. "Is something on your mind, Cullen?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "It's nothing."

Nadia set down her mug and leaned forward, setting a hand on his knee. "Are you sure?"

Cullen blushed a little and stood. "Y-yes." he said, rubbing his neck and thinking to himself, 'Maker, I'm making a mess of things.'

Nadia stood and stretched, feeling the warmth of the stew and the cider pulling sleep towards.

Cullen looked at her and sighed. She was so beautiful in the light of the roaring fire, her soft brown hair glowing with an earthen tone and her green eyes glistening in the dancing firelight. He wasn't sure if now would be a good chance to tell her how he felt.

"If you are sure..." Nadia said, a little disappointed he wouldn't tell her. She covered her mouth as she yawned and looked towards the window. It was still raining hard outside, pouring down as if the Maker were crying. The crack of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in the blackened night sky.

"Are you getting tired?" Cullen asked.

Nadia nodded. "Aye, we had a long day. Will you be coming to bed as well?"Nadia giggled when she saw Cullen blushing. "I won't bite." she said, teasing. "If you won't come to bed now, just don't stay up too late." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Cullen."

Cullen blushed. "Good night, Nadia." He watched as she went to the bed and pulled back the covers. As she slid into the bed and pulled the covers up over her, Cullen felt the pangs of tiredness pulling at him, so he took the tray of finished food and cider and set it out in the hallway on the buffet table against the wall. Closing the door of their room, Cullen added some more wood to the fire and went to the other side of the bed. He pulled off his tunic and set it on the side table before he slid under the covers next to Nadia. The bed was still fairly large, fitting enough for three grown adults, so there was a lot of room between them.

Nadia had laid down facing the middle of the bed and had pulled the covers to her waist. Cullen looked over and smiled when he saw that she was already passed out. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled the covers up to her shoulders before he laid back. He stared at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head. He had many thoughts he needed to sift through, but eventually he managed to fall asleep. It was a good start to a well earned peaceful rest, but it did not last long.

Sometime in the night, Nadia began to have nightmares again. She rolled onto her as she dreamed, but she began to thrash in her sleep and Cullen woke up. He looked over at Nadia and moved to her side, trying to wake her.

"Nadia, wake up!"

 _Running… running… running so far away… Panting… heart racing… head pounding… sweat slipping down her cheeks… Crashing… something was chasing her through the woods… Darkness… more crashing… A cliff… nowhere else to run… glowing blood red eyes surrounding her… Looking down… more darkness… no escape… Deep breath… leap of faith… Maker preserve me… Maker protect me… Darkness swallowing her… Cold… nothingness… Sudden fear… heart about to explode… She can't wake up… she can't breathe… Clawing for air… Can't reach anything… Falling into the abyss… Cullen, save me… Cullen… Cullen… Cullen!_

"Cullen!" Nadia called, waking with a start and sitting straight up, drenched in sweat.

"Nadia, I'm here." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Nadia looked over at him, her eyes still fearful . "Cullen..." she started, but the dream was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help letting loose the tears in her eyes.

Cullen pulled her into his arms and held her, letting her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, trying to calm her. "It's alright, you're safe."

Nadia felt comforted by his presence, his arms encircling her providing warmth, but the nightmare was ever insistent and it would not leave her alone. "I'm sorry, Cullen, if I woke you." She said, pushing herself back from his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nadia looked up at him and nodded. "I think so. I feel better with you here."

Cullen smiled at that, but it quickly faded. "I was worried when I couldn't wake you."

Nadia pulled her knees up to her chest. "I didn't mean to worry you, Cullen. I'm sorry. These nightmares keep coming back, getting more intense."

Cullen sat back against the headboard of the bed and looked at her. "How long have these been going on?"  
"Since Haven fell. For some reason, it's like Corypheus is sending his demons after me in the dreams. I'm running and running, nowhere to escape, darkness enveloping me and these red eyes following me wherever I go. I know Corypheus is dead, but something keeps prodding my mind." She said, getting out of bed and standing by the window. She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know how to get rid of them and I've tried everything I could think of."

Cullen stood and came to her side. "Whatever is causing these nightmares, I promise we'll find the root of it together."

Nadia looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Cullen." She looked out at the rain, still a down pour outside.

Cullen put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course, Nadia. We're friends after all."

Nadia blushed. 'I don't want to be just friends, Cullen.' she thought to herself. She turned and looked up at him, feeling her blush deepen. "Cullen, I care for you and I-" she started, then sighed, looking away.

Cullen looked at her and blushed a little himself. "What's wrong?"

Nadia looked up at him. "You left the Templars, but do you trust mages?" she asked. "Could you think of me as anything more than just a friend?"

Cullen looked at her. "I could. I mean I do... think of you. And what I might say in this situation." he replied, blushing.

"What's stopping you?" Nadia asked, putting a hand on his chest.

"With the war, I didn't think it was possible to find someone, but then you came along. You protected the Inquisitor and never doubted him. You protected us each battle we faced, healed our wounds. You've always been there for the Inquisition." Cullen explained. "I have wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time, but something always seemed to get in the way and I wasn't sure if you would feel the same for me."

Nadia blushed. "And yet I'm still here." she said, smiling.

"And so you are." Cullen replied, smiling as he reached up to touch her cheek. "It seems too much to ask."

Nadia leaned into his hand and blushed a little. Outside, a crack of thunder shook the inn, making Nadia jump.

"Maker, that was loud!" she exclaimed. Looking out the window, she sighed. "I don't think this storm will be letting up any time soon."

Cullen watched the rain smacking against the window panes. "I think you may be right. It'll take us longer to reach Highever at this rate."

Nadia looked back at him. "We should try to get some more sleep."

Cullen kissed her forehead and nodded, then led her to the bed. Nadia slid under the covers and waited for Cullen to join her. He lay on his back and put an arm up, offering her a spot on his chest. Nadia scooted closer to him and laid her head against his chest. They lay there together, the heavy covers keeping them warm as the storm raged outside. Cullen wrapped his arm around her and held her closer to him and quickly fell asleep. Nadia wasn't far behind, comforted by his presence and his scent. It seemed like it would be a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Cullen and Nadia finally confessed their feelings for each other, but where will it lead now? I hope you enjoy the chapter as we see how their relationship takes a new turn, but will it be for better or for worse? Keep reading to find out! ~ladyinquisitor93**

The next four days were filled with nothing but rain. The roads were flooded from the onslaught of rain and unsafe to travel, so Nadia and Cullen were forced to wait out the storm. Stuck in their room, there wasn't much to do. Nadia had brought a few books with her, so she read through them to pass the time by. Cullen had gone to see if he could find something, so Nadia was alone in the room for a bit. When he returned, Cullen smiled and presented a small board and a box.

"Would you care to play a game, Nadia?" he asked, setting the board on the table in front of the fireplace.

"Sure. I haven't played in a long time, so you would need to take it easy with me." she replied, setting her book aside.

Cullen sat across from her and smiled. "I won't make any promises."

Nadia pulled her legs up onto the chair and watched as Cullen set the chess pieces. When he finished, they began their game.

"As a child, I played this with my sister." Cullen said. "She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won- which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" Cullen sighed. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?" Nadia asked. "You never talked about them before."

"Two sisters and a brother." Cullen said, leaning forward as they began to play.

"Where are they now?" Nadia asked.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should." Cullen replied, then moved his piece. "Ah, it's my turn."

Nadia smiled. "Alright, let's see what you've got."

Cullen smiled at that and they began to play their game. They played for a while in silence as they each concentrated on their next moves and how they wanted the game to play out.

"This may be the longest we've spent time together." Cullen noted. "To be honest, I appreciate the time I get to spend with you."

Nadia giggled. "We should spend more time together like, even after we return to Skyhold. I'm rather enjoying this."

Cullen, surprised, looked at her. "I would like that."

Nadia blushed and smiled as she made her next move. "Me, too." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Cullen noticed that she had on a pair of pearl dangle earrings. He smiled and looked at the board. "You said that. We should… finish our game. Right. My turn?"

They continued to play their game until Cullen sat back in defeat. "I believe this one is yours. Well played, Nadia."

Nadia smiled. "I rather enjoyed the challenge of defeating you." She said coyly.

Cullen smiled at that. "Perhaps we can go another round? The rain hasn't let up yet, so we have the time."

Nadia smiled. "If you would like, then prepare the board."

Cullen smiled back. "Of course." he said, then reset the board and readied the pieces.

Nadia watched as he set the pieces. "So, did you want to travel to South Reach to see your family?"

Cullen looked up at her. "What?"

"You know, after we reach Highever?" Nadia said. "We'll be traveling sixteen days from Rainesfere before we reach Highever and it'll take about thirteen days to get to South Reach from there. You offered to come with me to see my family, so let me offer the same."

Cullen gestured for her to make the first move. As she made her move and he made his, he thought about what she offered. "I'd like that. It's been years since I've seen them. I'd appreciate it if we took time to go and see them."

Nadia looked up and smiled. "Of course. You and I are in the same boat, Cullen. We haven't seen our families in a long time, though you forced me to go home after Kirkwall fell."

Cullen looked up at her. Her smile had faded and he was surprised that still bothered her. "Nadia, I told you before I sent you home to protect you."

Nadia sighed. "I know, but I could have helped rebuild the Circle, help those who got caught up in the fighting. I could have stayed with you."

Cullen looked down and moved his next piece. "I know, Nadia, but I was worried the reinforcements would punish you because you were a mage. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Nadia looked at him. "Cullen, let me ask you something."

Cullen looked up at her. "What is it?"

"If you remember at all, I wanted to ask you about what happened at the Circle, before I went to Starkhaven." Nadia said, looking down at the board and making her next move.

"What? When we kissed?"

Nadia nodded. "I really cared for you and you seemed to care for me too, but then I was told you had informed the First Enchanter and Gregoire about our kiss. What was it to you? Did it really mean so little to you that you had to expose it to those in charge? Were you that afraid of being reprimanded?"

Cullen looked at her in disbelief. "No, not at all. That kiss meant everything to me. For once in my life, I found a true moment of happiness."

"Then why, Cullen?" Nadia said, moving her final piece into place and winning the round again. "Why would you tell them?"

"You have to understand that being a Templar meant everything to me." Cullen started. "I enjoyed the moment we shared, but you are a mage and I couldn't risk everything I believed in to pursue anything with you. There were rules and I have always done what was asked of me, always followed the rules set out."

Nadia stood, not sure how to react. "Being a Templar was more important than your own happiness?"

Cullen stood and came to her side. "At the time, yes, it was. I always wanted to be a Templar, since I was a boy. I used to beg the Templars in Honnleath to train me, to teach me what they knew. When I showed promise, they recruited me and sent me for proper training."

Nadia ignored him and looked outside. The rain was still a down pour.

"Nadia, look at me please?" Cullen said, touching her shoulder.

Nadia turned and looked at him. "Fine. Tell me this then: what am I to you? I won't be toyed with like you did at the Circle."

Cullen was taken aback and racked his brain for a good answer that wouldn't sound like an excuse. "Nadia, I regret ever making a mess of things between us. I only tried to do my duty and I have regretted it for years. You were all I could think of, even when I was trapped in that barrier erected by the blood mages when Ferelden's Circle nearly fell to demons. You were all that kept me going, kept me from losing myself. You still are, Nadia. I care for you more than I ever thought possible."

Nadia sighed. "Cullen, I want whatever this is between us to work."

"What do you think it is?" Cullen asked.

"I don't know, Cullen! I am confounded by you! I don't know how to talk to you, act around you, be anywhere near you without getting flushed or my body becoming hot and just aching to be near you. I truly don't know what we have together." Nadia, said looking desperately to him for answers.

A knock came at the door and Nadia went to go answer. Marilee greeted her when she opened the door and handed her a letter. "This came for you, miss. They said it was urgent."

"Oh, thank you, Marilee." Nadia replied, taking the letter.

Nadia closed the door and opened the letter, going to sit on the bed as she read. Cullen came to her side and waited as she finished reading the letter.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting a hand on hers.

Nadia nodded and stood and began packing her things. "Mother and Father have started to take a turn for the worse. Fergus says they don't have much time. I need to get to Highever quickly."

"Let's leave in the morning, Nadia. Maybe the rain will clear up by then." Cullen replied, standing.

Nadia shook her head. "I need to go now, Cullen. I have to get there before it's too late."

Cullen grabbed her hand and stopped her for a moment. "We should wait, Nadia."

Nadia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't, Cullen... I haven't seen them in ages and I have to be there to say goodbye when they die. I have to go now..."

Cullen hugged her and sighed. "Alright, then let me go pay for our room and let the innkeeper know. I'll be right back, OK?"

Nadia looked up at him and nodded. "OK."

Cullen smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Just wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nadia nodded and watched as Cullen left the room and hurried down the hall. She quickly got their things packed and made the bed, glancing outside. It was still raining hard, but Nadia didn't care. She had to see her parents one last time.

Cullen had paid for the room, informed the innkeeper of their departure, and asked the stable boy to ready their horses before returning to the room. Nadia had finished packing and had put her cloak on and had put out the fire and was ready to go. Helping her carry their bags downstairs, Cullen followed Nadia to the front desk where they bid farewell to the innkeeper and his family, thanking them for the accommodations and service. They wished Cullen and Nadia luck and told them to be careful in the rain as they set out on their travels. But that was hours ago.

Cullen and Nadia urged their horses as far and fast as they could go before they wore them and themselves out. Nadia had erected a barrier around them to try and shield them from the rain, but it took a lot of energy out of her to maintain it. They had cut three days travel time off their journey, but were still over a week away. As they slowed the horses down and looked for a dry spot they could make camp, Nadia spotted a cave nearby. They hurried over and Cullen dismounted to take a look inside. Nadia lit a torch for him and he took it into the cave and found that it was a shallow, empty cave big enough for a small platoon. Nadia dismounted and led the horses inside, then turned and used her magik to create a wall of rock to close them inside the cave, hidden away from the rain and potential darkspawn or bandits that may be in the area.

As Cullen started a fire, Nadia set their bags near him, then set about taking the saddles and other gear off of the horses. Setting them next to their bags to dry by the fire, Nadia took out a couple apples and gave them to the horses before she healed the small abrasions and blisters on their hides.

"Sorry for pushing you two so hard. You did good, though. Now take it easy and get some sleep." she said stroking the horses noses. They huffed and nuzzled her, grateful for the treat and the healing.

Nadia went to join Cullen by the fire as he laid out their bedrolls. She shivered in her cold, wet clothes.

"We should, uh, get out of these wet clothes." Cullen suggested, blushing.

Nadia nodded. "Are the blankets at least dry?"

Cullen nodded. "Yes, and so are the bed rolls, thank the Maker, and our other clothes."

Nadia shivered again. "Let's hurry and get out of these clothes, then. We can't afford to catch a cold."

Cullen nodded and turned his back as Nadia turned hers and began to strip off his armor and clothes. Nadia stripped out of her clothes and boots and set them next to the fire to dry. She caught a glimpse behind her as she pulled her dress over her head and blushed when she saw Cullen standing- back still to her- naked. She never realized how toned his muscles were. She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed before she began grabbing Cullen's clothes. Blushing, she laid the underclothes, pants, and tunic over his shoulder and looked away as he turned to thank her. When Cullen looked behind him, blushing a bit himself, he saw Nadia bright as a cherry as she sat down and busied herself with the bedrolls and blankets. He quickly got into the dry clothes and went to join Nadia by the fire.

As they sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the fire, Nadia lay back and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She turned to face away from Cullen, trying to think things over. She wanted to tell him how she felt, how much he meant to her, but she didn't want to be toyed with, not again.

"Nadia?"

She pretended to be asleep, not wanting to really discuss things with Cullen until they figured things out. Behind her, Cullen sighed and lay back, sensing she simply didn't want to talk. He settled in to sleep and stared up at the stone ceiling of the cave. He hoped the weather picked up in the morning, and that perhaps Nadia would be more willing to talk to him.

The rain had finally cleared up and the sky was beginning to go from dark gray to blue gray. Nadia had made them breakfast and packed their things while Cullen fed and readied the horses for travel. Once they were ready, they mounted up and headed out as Nadia dissipated the stone wall she had created. They rode hard until they reached Redcliffe Village where they fed the horses, rested them for a bit, restocked their supplies, and readied to head out again. When they rounded the south eastern part of Lake Calenhad and passed through Lothering, they were a little taken back when they saw the ruins and the decay from when the village had been overtaken by darkspawn during the last Blight over ten years ago. The people who once lived there could have come back and rebuilt, but from the state of what was left of the village it was best that they didn't. Quickly passing through the small village, they started making their up along the West Road and were glad to have shaved off another three days from their travels. Thank the Maker for their horses.

"Cullen, since we're traveling along the West Road, why don't we stop by South Reach first?" Nadia asked, looking at her map and realizing how close they were.

Cullen looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Nadia nodded. "It'll be just another day's ride or two from here and we can rest the horses before we press on. Thanks to this breed of horses, we've been able to nearly cut our travel time in half. If we stop in South Reach, it'll be two weeks normally to reach Highever, however at our current rate of travel, we should be able to reach there within eight to ten days."

Cullen smiled. "If you're sure, then let's stop there. We can stop by my sister's home while we're there."

Nadia folded the map and put it away. "Then it's settled. Once we reach South Reach, we'll rest there for a few days and let the horses recuperate. Sound good?"

Cullen nodded. "Always."

They pressed onward, hoping to reach South Reach soon.

Children laughed and ran around the yard as their parents watched nearby. One of the children looked up and pointed just down the road. "Mama, look!"

Rosalie Rutherford stood and went to the gate, looking out at the road. "Branson, we have travelers!" She called to her brother. She stepped out onto the road and stared in disbelief. "Branson, Mia! Come look who it is!

Her brother and sister came down to meet her and stared in surprise as Cullen and Nadia rode up to the house on horses. Cullen waved to his siblings and jumped out of his saddle when the horses slowed.

"Cullen?" Rosalie asked.

"Hello, sister." Cullen replied with a smile. "It has been far too long."

Rosalie ran to her brother and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Cullen, it's so good to see you!"

Cullen embraced his sister and smiled. "It's good to see you, too."

"Now, now, Rosalie, save some of our dear brother for us." Mia said, smiling.

Rosalie stepped back and smiled. "Sorry."

"We're all excited to see our ever elusive brother back home after so many years." Branson said, chuckling.

Mia hugged her brother and stepped back as Branson took his turn. "It has been too long, Cullen."

"Forgive me, but I have been busy." Cullen said, chuckling.

Branson stepped back and chuckled. "Yes, as a Templar and as the Commander of the Inquisition. You have been busy indeed, saving the world."

Cullen clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled. "Well saving world would keep anyone busy."

Branson smiled, then looked behind Cullen as Nadia slid out of her saddle. "And it would seem you have a companion with you?"

Cullen looked at Nadia and smiled. "This is Nadia Cousland. She's a good friend of mine."

Nadia bowed her head. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. Cullen has told me much about you."

"Wait, you're a Cousland? Does that mean you know Queen Elissa?" Rosalie asked.

"Aye, Queen Elissa is my cousin." Nadia said.

"Well, now, there's something you don't get to hear every day." Branson said. "What ended you up with this poor sod?" He jested, smirking at his brother.

"Cullen and I first met at the Circle of Fereldan, but we've been working with the Inquisition for several years now." Nadia said.

"How'd you end up in the Inquisition?" Mia asked.

Nadia looked at her. "That's a long story."

"Perhaps one better suited for over dinner?" Rosalie suggested.

Cullen nodded. "We'd love to stay for dinner."

"Perhaps Nadia can help me?"

"If you'd have me, then of course. It would be my pleasure to assist you."

Mia and Rosalie gathered the children and led Nadia inside while Cullen and Branson took care of the horses. Mia sat with her husband and Branson's wife as they watched the children, Cullen and Branson with chopping wood for the fire, and Nadia helped Rosalie in the kitchen as they prepared a roast, potatoes and carrots, bread, and several other delicious dishes- enough to serve an army.

As they worked, Branson looked up at Cullen. "So, brother, what's the story with you and Nadia?"

Cullen looked at him, blushing a bit. "We've known each other a long time."

Branson chuckled. "You're blushing." he teased. "I think it's great you found someone to make you blush like that. Does she know how you feel?"

Cullen shook his head. "I told her when we were stranded in Rainesfere. We're heading towards Highever to see her parents. They're very ill and don't have much time left, but Nadia needs to see them before they go. I offered to go with her, but as far as me telling her how I feel about her, there are things she still is upset about that have happened over the years."

Branson nodded. "My condolences then. You should make things right with her, though, before you return to Skyhold. She seems like such a nice girl and it's easy to see how much you care for her."

"I want to, but her parents are more important right now."

"I understand. What even happened between you two?"

Cullen sighed and began to tell him all about Nadia and what happened between them. Inside Nadia helped Rosalie and Mia with dinner.

"So, you and Cullen...?" Mia asked.

Nadia blushed and shook her head. "No, we're not."

"I know that look." Mia said. "It's the same look Rosalie had when she met her husband the first time. You love Cullen."

Nadia blushed even deeper. She didn't know what to say.

"What even happened between you two?" Rosalie asked.

Cullen was still outside with his brother, so Nadia told the two women everything that happened from the night she first kissed Cullen to the day she saw him again at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

 _ **"**_ _ **Cullen, I wanted to talk to you about something." a young Nadia said, blushing as she walked into a secluded part of the library.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What is it, Nadia?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I really like you..." She started. "You're one of the nicest templars here and you've always looked out for me. We spend a lot of time together and I can't help but feel a bit attached to you."**_

 _ **Cullen blushed and looked at her. "R-Really? I, uh, feel the same way."**_

 _ **Nadia smiled. "I know our roles keep us apart, but you mean a lot to me. More than a friend would. I just wanted to tell you that."**_

 _ **Cullen smiled and pulled her in closer. "Nadia, you're all I think about sometimes. I can't get you out of my head."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Cullen..."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't want to ever let you go."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Then don't."**_

 _ **Cullen leaned down and kissed Nadia, his lips gently brushing against hers. It was a soft kiss and it seemed right. He smiled down at the young mage girl and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I should go before anyone starts to get suspicious."**_

 _ **Nadia nodded and smiled to herself as Cullen disappeared around the shelves and headed out of the library. She hummed happily to herself as she searched through the shelves to find the book she was looking for.**_

 _ **The hours went by and it was quickly the next morning. Nadia was called into the First Enchanter's office and felt her stomach knot when she saw the Knight-Commander there as well.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You asked to see me, First Enchanter?" Nadia asked, her hand clasped behind her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, thank you for coming, my dear. There is an issue that must be addressed." Irving said, looking at her from his desk.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What might that be, sir?" Nadia asked, hoping it wouldn't be about her and Cullen kissing.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't play dumb, girl." Gregoire said, his tone harsh. "We know about you and Cullen."**_

 _ **Nadia's face flushed and went pale at the same time.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Your silence is our confirmation, girl. This is fraternization and will not be tolereated." Gregoire said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You are to be transferred to the Circle of Starkhaven, effective immediately." Irving said.**_

 _ **Nadia was at a loss for words. It was one little confession of affection, one little kiss. "I understand. If I may, First Enchanter, who told you?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Cullen."**_

"Cullen did what?" Mia asked, dumbfounded. "How could he do that to you?"

"Being a templar and following the rules was more important to him." Nadia said.

"What happened when you went to Starkhaven?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, they transferred me to the Circle of Starkhaven, then after the Blight ended and the refugees began to pile in, they transferred some of my students and I to the Circle of Kirkwall. That's when I saw Cullen next."

 _ **"**_ _ **Knight-Captain, the first group of new transfers from Starkhaven have just arrived." one of the templars informed his superior.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Very good, thank you." The Knight-Captain rubbed his neck and went to greet the new transfer mages. They were to be getting a lot more transfers to the Kirkwall Circle Tower from Starkhaven- too many refugees apparently. He saw at least six mages in this first group and they all seemed to be clinging to one mage in particular. The mage looked up at him as he approached and her eyes widened.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Cullen?"**_

 _ **Cullen stopped in his tracks when he realized who the mage was. "Nadia?"**_

 _ **Nadia managed a smile and made to hug the templar, but she stopped herself before she could and a sudden flashback of their kiss and his betrayal popped into her head. "What are you doing in Kirkwall?" she asked, her smile fading.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm the Knight-Captain here. After what happened at the Circle of Ferelden, I needed to get away and make a fresh start, so I came to Kirkwall." Cullen explained. "Come, I will show you to the Circle Tower. You are to meet with First Enchanter Orsino."**_

 _ **Nadia led the other mages as she followed Cullen to the office of the First Enchanter. The Gallows, the name given to the courtyard that separated the mages' Circle Tower from the Templars' headquarters, was eerie and frightened the younger mages that clustered around Nadia. They were just children that she had taken under her wing, children from Ferelden who had lost their parents during the Blight and fled to Starkhaven. She was their teacher and when they were to be transferred to Kirkwall, Nadia asked to go with them to ensure that they made it their safely and were looked after. She had heard the rumors about Knight-Commander Meredith.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Excuse me, First Enchanter, but the new transfers are here. I've brought them to you as requested." Cullen said, knocking on Orsino's office door.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Very good, thank you Cullen." The elf said.**_

 _ **Cullen looked at Nadia as the children entered the office. "It's good to see you again after all these years, Nadia."**_

 _ **Nadia managed a smile at that, despite everything that had happened. "It's good to see you, too, Cullen." She went into the office and closed the door behind her, leaving the Knight-Captain alone in the hallway.**_

 _ **Six years had passed since then and Nadia had begun to grow closer to Cullen. When they Qunari invaded and attacked Kirkwall, Nadia had gone with some of the senior mages to aid the Templars and the City Guards in stopping the Qunari. She ended up saving Cullen from one of them and started to heal his wounds as the Knight-Commander came over to them.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What is your name, girl?" she asked, a coldness to her voice.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nadia, Nadia Cousland, ma'am."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You fought well today, Nadia. Not many mages here have done enough to earn my respect and gratitude, but you have tonight. I am in your debt for what you have done for the city tonight. Please take care of the Knight-Captain and when this is all done with, come see me in my office." Meredith said.**_

 _ **Nadia was dumbfounded, but agreed and went back to treating Cullen as the Knight-Commander went with someone named Hawke to retake the Viscounts' Keep.**_

 _ **Cullen winced and groaned at the pain in his shoulder as Nadia tried to remove the armor to get to the wound.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **By the Maker, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I swear that if you don't sit still and let me heal you I will turn you to stone and throw you into the harbor!" Nadia said, snapping at him.**_

 _ **Cullen stopped fidgeting and looked up at her as the anger dissipated and was replaced with caring worry. "Nadia..."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **After all these years, I still have to patch you up. I'd have thought you'd learned by now." Nadia said, using her magik to her the gaping wound on his shoulder.**_

 _ **Cullen sat there, looking at her as she healed him. She had grown a lot in the years since she left the Circle of Ferelden. Her hair was longer, her cheeks were more defined and not as chubby as they were when they were younger, her figure was more well defined and curvy than before- especially her chest, he noted. She went from being this adorable and cute young little teenager to the gorgeous woman before him. He blushed when he thought back to the night they had kissed, but his stomach knotted as he recalled telling Gregoire and Irving about it, fearing that Nadia would be severely punished or he expelled from the Templar order for kissing her. When she looked up at him with her forest green eyes, he blushed and looked away.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You have to be more careful, Cullen." Nadia said, finished healing his wound and placing the armor back on. "I won't always be around to save your butt."**_

 _ **Cullen chuckled and looked at her. "Too bad, I rather enjoy you coming to my rescue."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, really? Well don't go throw yourself in front of Qunari or darkspawn any time soon." Nadia said, laughing a bit. She stood and helped Cullen to his feet, looking up at him as the clouds cleared and revealed the moon.**_

 _ **Cullen's eyes widened as he saw how beautiful she was in the moonlight. "Nadia, I-"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nadia!"**_

 _ **Nadia turned and looked at the children who had accompanied her to Kirkwall. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the tower!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's the First Enchanter! He's hurt bad!" one of them said.**_

 _ **Nadia followed the children as they took off in the direction they came from, leaving Cullen standing there with his words unspoken, his apology unheard, his feelings for her resurfacing and catching him off guard.**_

 _ **'I can't do this to her, not again.'**_

 _ **The Grand Cleric was dead, the Chantry destroyed, by a mage named Anders. Nadia stared at the beam of light shooting up into the sky and she felt terror.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **How could you?" she demanded, turning to the mage responsible. "How could you kill the Grand Cleric? She could have ended this feud between the mages and templars!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We were at a stalemate, there was no chance of a truce!" Anders said.**_

 _ **Nadia looked at the Knight-Commander. "Meredith, please, let us punish him! It's one mage's actions, do not let it condemn us all!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You are but one mage, Nadia Cousland, that has earned my trust and respect. However, a mage killed the Grand Cleric and it will lead to rebellion among the other mages. I must rectify the situation. I invoke the Rite of Annulment."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Meredith, please! There are innocent people- children- at risk who follow your orders and your judgment blindly! Do not punish them for one man's insanity!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nadia, enough." Orsino said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **First Enchanter, this cannot happen!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Reason is not our ally right now, Nadia." Orsino said.**_

 _ **Nadia looked to Cullen, who stood by Meredith's side, and saw that he too was shocked that she would invoke the Rite of Annulment.**_

 _ **'No, I can't lose her again.' Cullen thought, the fear and realization that he may lose Nadia forever.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Champion, you must stand with someone." Meredith said, looking at Hawke.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hawke, you must decide!" Orsino said.**_

 _ **Nadia couldn't take it anymore and she turned to run, heading to the Circle Tower to try and find the children. Behind her, Cullen watched her slip away, glad that it was unnoticed by the others who were too engrossed in having Hawke side with one of the other.**_

 _ **Nadia searched the halls and found the children, taking them and the other mages to the secret underground tunnel that led out of the Gallows. "The Grand Cleric is dead and they have invoked the Rite of Annulment. I want you to get out while you can." she told the mages, only stopping one of the mages, a young girl name Lonnie. "Please look after the children, Lonnie. You are the only one I trust them with. Please, go and hurry, try to stay out of sight. Use that spell I taught you to hide your tracks."**_

 _ **Lonnie nodded and took the children. Nadia closed the door behind her and hurried to find any stragglers, but that was when Orsino, Hawke and the other mages returned to the Tower, the templars in hot pursuit.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **First Enchanter, what do we do?" she asked, drawing her staff.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We fight." he said. "Did you get the others out?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **As many as I could find within the Tower walls. Lonnie knows a spell to help hide their tracks so that they could escape unseen."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Very good. Now get ready, because here they come!"**_

 _ **Bodies everywhere, the streets bloody, the air thick with the stench of death and smoke from the explosion at the Chantry. Nadia roamed the streets in horror as she helped the surviving mages and the Templars collect the bodies of those who perished in the battle.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Maker, how could this happen?" she said to herself.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you Lady Nadia Cousland?" a voice came from behind her.**_

 _ **She turned and looked at the source of the voice, seeing the Champion approach her. "You are the Champion."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes. I am Annabell Hawke. I came to find you and see how you were doing."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm lucky to have survived this... But all these people..." Nadia said, looking around.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know... I'm sorry that it was one of my friends that caused all of this..." Annabell said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Why...? Why would he cause all of this suffering, all this death...?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't have that answer..."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nadia, there was another reason that I came to find you." Annabell said. "The Knight-Commander wants you to go with the next caravan of civilians- this one mages who survived this ordeal- and go home to Highever. He sent me to fetch you so that you could leave immediately."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I need to help rebuild the city, Champion. I can still be of use here."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **His orders and they are final." Annabell said. "Please, Nadia, he's right to send you home. When the templar reinforcements come, they won't be kind to any remaining mages and Cullen doesn't want to see anymore people get hurt. I could tell he especially didn't want you here when they come. The templars they are sending are going to be ruthless and will carry out the Rite of Annulment on any surviving and remaining mages within the city. Please, you've helped so much already. Go home to your family."**_

 _ **Nadia sighed and begrudgingly agreed. She followed Annabell to the main gate of the city and joined the next caravan to leave. Cullen wasn't there to see her off and he didn't give any explanation; the Champion did that for him. 'Why, Cullen?'**_

"So, he sent you back to Highever without even saying goodbye?"

Nadia nodded. "Yes. I wanted to stay, though. He knew I could help rebuild Kirkwall, but he sent me home anyway. I later found out that the templars who came as reinforcements were the same templars who followed the Lord Seeker and agreed to use red lyrium, so it was a good thing he sent me home. They sided with Corypheus and I can't even imagine what that did to Cullen."

"What about when you met at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Rosalie asked. "What happened there?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Matthew! Where are you?!"**_

 _ **Nadia ran through the rubble of the ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Matthew!"**_

 _ **A Fade rift opened behind her and she drew her staff. Someone fell out of the rift and landed unconscious on the ground.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Matthew!"**_

 _ **Nadia ran forward to her friend, but she stopped when she saw a figure glowing white in the rift. It looked like a woman. The rift closed and Nadia hurried to Matthew's side. "Matthew, can you hear me?"**_

 _ **Men began to advance on Nadia and her unconscious friend. Nadia stood, her staff in a defensive position.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Stay back!" she warned.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Stand down, mage. That man is to be taken in for questioning." one of the soldiers said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No, you will not have him!"**_

 _ **One of the men, previously a templar, stepped forward and glared at her. "Stand down, mage girl, else I bind you!"**_

 _ **Nadia had never been bound before and never wanted to be, but if it meant protecting Matthew Trevelyan, the only person since Kirkwall who looked after her and the other mages who survived, she was willing to risk it. "No."**_

 _ **The ex-templar growled and cast a binding at her, forcing her to her knees.**_

 _ **Nadia gasped and felt her arms slam into her sides, and her knees buckled under her causing her to fall to her knees. She tried to fight it, but this binding was too strong.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What is the meaning of this?"**_

 _ **Nadia looked up at the voice. "Make him stop... Cullen, please..."**_

 _ **Cullen stared in shock at the bound mage and began enraged, barely containing his anger.."Release her immediately."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **But, Commander, she is interfering with the capture of our target." the ex-templar said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That is Nadia Cousland of Highever, cousin to the Teyrn of Highever and the Queen of Ferelden. She is no more a threat than you are. Release her at once or you will be severely punished."**_

 _ **The man looked at his commander and reluctantly released her. Nadia gasped for breath and the Commander glared down his men.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We are Templars no longer. You cannot just simply bind a mage like that, especially when it is Nadia Cousland! Nadia is not the type of person who would use her magik unless it was to defend herself or those she holds most dear to her heart. What reason did she give you that you thought binding her would be an acceptable course of action?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **She would not let us near the suspect." the man who bound her said. "I told her to stand aside or I would bind her."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Did she actually attack you?"**_

 _ **The men shook their heads. "No, ser, she did not."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Then why in the Maker's name did you bind her? Binding a mage is a last resort if they cannot be reasoned with and their magik must be put under control. It is never used to torture them or get them to simply obey. You are men of the Inquisition now and you best act like it or Maker so help me I will send your asses packing into the next Fade rift that opens and let it swallow you!"**_

 _ **The men looked at each other, then at the Commander. "Understood, ser!"**_

 _ **Cullen went over to Nadia and rubbed her back as she doubled over, retching from the binding. "Being bound- for the first type especially- is never fun on the body. Even for templars learning the technique. Are you alright?"**_

 _ **Nadia nodded, trying to stop her body from shaking. "Why do you need Matthew..?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You know that man?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **His name is Matthew Trevelyan. He and I were at the Conclave, trying to make peace with the templars for the mages' sake. Matthew had asked me to go with him as a mage supporter and voice my opinions and suggestions, but when the explosion happened, I got separated from him and barely made it out alive. Someone name Roderick, a chancellor of the Chantry, helped me to escape."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you know what caused the explosion?"**_

 _ **Nadia shook her head. "No, but I suspect you believe Matthew does and that's why you need to take him in."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **He is the only other one who survived the explosion and since he stepped out of the Fade, he may have seen the cause of it. We need to take him in for questioning, as do we for you."**_

 _ **Nadia looked from Cullen to Matthew. "He needs healing first. Please, Cullen, if you must question him just see to it that he has a healer watching over him."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course." Cullen said, then ordered his men to take Matthew back to Haven. He turned back to Nadia and helped her to her feet. "Nadia, why did you come?"**_

 _ **Nadia wouldn't look at him and went to retrieve her staff. "I already told you why I came. What are you going to send me away again and not offer an explanation yourself? Or are you going to find someone big and important to send me back to Mummy and Daddy?"**_

 _ **Cullen winced at her tone, realizing that she was upset about him sending her home. "Nadia..."**_

 _ **She glared at him. "Why did you send me home, Cullen? You knew I could help rebuild the city, rebuild what was lost that day. You knew what it meant for me to be able to protect the mages and keep them from you templars. Why send me home, why make me flee the city?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I did it to save you!" Cullen retorted, his anger beginning to rise again. "I did it because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again!"**_

 _ **Nadia was taken aback, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. "Then why not explain that yourself? Why send the Champion instead?"**_

 _ **Cullen looked down for a moment. "Because I could not bear to say goodbye to you, Nadia. Not after what happened at the Circle when you were transferred to Starkhaven."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What, you mean when you kissed me, then betrayed me to the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander, telling them all about it?" Nadia retorted, throwing that back in his face. "How could you do that? How could you tell me you cared about me, kiss me, then ruin everything? Do you know what that did to me?"**_

 _ **Cullen could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared him down, searching for answers. "Nadia, I-"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You know what, forget it. Years of not knowing why has hurt me enough now, I don't need an answer anymore." She said, turning away. Suddenly, a rift opened up just behind them and Nadia drew her staff as demons began to appear. "I suggest you draw your sword and shield, Commander. We have demons to worry about."**_

"Maker..." Mia said. "Our Cullen is an idiot."

Nadia sighed. "After the day of the Conclave's destruction, we pretty much avoided each other like the plague. I stayed with Matthew most of the time, helping him adjust to Haven- especially since he didn't have any memory of what happened at the Conclave when it exploded. When I wasn't with Matthew, I was healing civilians and soldiers in Haven. Since that day, I've kind of been the resident healer and it only became official when we reached Skyhold and defeated Corypheus. I would train with the soldiers, using my magik to help them learn to better deflect spells or energy type attacks like those a wraith or despair demon would use, and as I trained and healed the soldiers, Cullen and I began to mend things. We started to grow closer and closer as they days went by, but we never told each other anything about how we felt until just last week, while we were stranded in Rainesfere."

"So you two know how the other feels and you haven't acted on it because?"

"I am still upset about everything he has done and I don't know if I can't look passed it. I won't be toyed with, not by him and after everything we have been through together." Nadia said. "I care for him very deeply, but I can't make a move and risk getting hurt all over again."

Mia couldn't help but hug the mage. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm going to have to kick that idiot's ass now. He finally finds a great girl, perfect for him, and he makes a mess out of it."

Rosalie took her turn and hugged Nadia. "Well, I don't think you should give up, Nadia. When things are taken care of in Highever, I think you guys should really talk about where you go from here. You confessed feelings for each other, but now you need to figure out what you want to do."

Nadia nodded and Rosalie clapped her hands as Branson and Cullen came into the room. "Now then, everyone is here and dinner is ready!"

"Let's eat then!" Branson said enthusiastically.

Dinner with Cullen and his family was fun and Nadia really enjoyed herself. She talked with his siblings and told them stories about things he did as a templar, things he did as the Commander of the Inquisition's forces- all embarrassing. Cullen retaliated with stories similar and even told of how she got him away from the Orlesian noblewomen at the Winter Palace. His brother and sisters laughed, then shared their own stories from their childhoods.

After dinner was over and the children had been put to bed, Rosalie and Mia got a room ready for Cullen and Nadia. Rosalie and her husband shared a room, the children shared a room, Mia and her husband shared a room, Branson and his wife shared a room, and that left only one room for Cullen and Nadia to share. After Rainesfere, they didn't mind- especially since they shared a bed together. When everyone went to bed and fell asleep, Nadia waited and when she was certain everyone- Cullen included- was passed out, she stood and got her things together. She wrote a note to Cullen and his family, then went to ready her horse. She packed her bags onto the saddle and mounted up before she turned and urged the horse silently towards Highever.

"Forgive me, Cullen..." Nadia said, looking back at the home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Cullen and Nadia had confessed their feelings for each other, but Nadia is clearly still pained by the memories of what has happened between them for years. Now she has left him behind to go ahead to Highever alone, to try and save her parents from certain death, but what will Cullen do when he finds her gone? Will he go after her and fight for her, or will her let her go so he doesn't risk hurting her again? Read on to find out what happens when Nadia finally returns to Highever and Cullen finds her gone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~ladyinquisitor93**

Cullen woke with a start and found that it was barely morning, but heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and found his sister Mia at the door with a letter.

"What is this?"

"It's from Nadia." Mia said, handing him the letter.

Opening the letter, Cullen read the beautiful handwriting upon the piece of paper.

"To Mia, Rosalie, Branson, and the children,

I had a wonderful time getting to know all of you and I enjoyed the time we spent together.

I regret to inform you, however, that due to my parents' condition, I have decided to leave now

and go on ahead to Highever alone. Thank you for the delicious meal and for the most gracious

hospitality. You are a wonderful family and Cullen is lucky to have you. I wish you all the best

in the days to come and I hope you remain well. You should come to Skyhold someday, I'm sure

Cullen would love it and I know I would enjoy it as well.

To Cullen,

Thank you for offering to accompany me to Highever, though after seeing your family,

I think it best that you remain here instead of coming to Highever. I will be fine on my

own, you know I always have been, so please don't worry. I will send word when I reach

Highever to let you and your family know that I got there safely. I did want to tell you,

however, that I have enjoyed our time together and truly do appreciate everything that

you have done for me. What I said back in Rainesfere about how I feel about you, I meant

every word and the more I think on it, the more I realize that I need to admit what even

Rosalie and Mia could see clear as day. I love you Cullen Stanton Rutherford, and I think

I always have, ever since we first met in the Circle of Ferelden. We were young when you

kissed me, two teenagers lost to the thrill of disregarding our roles for the sake of pursuing

something more than just our friendship. You were my first kiss and though you hurt me deeply

by telling Irving and Gregoire about it, I understand. You always have been one to follow the

rules, to the letter, no matter what it was. I also understand why you sent me away from

Kirkwall, back home to my family, and I am grateful to you for it. What happens in the

days to come, Cullen, I want you to know that I will always love you and I will always be

grateful to you for the time we've shared. I cannot guarantee that I will return to Skyhold,

so until the next time we meet, take care of yourself and look after Matthew for me.

Forever yours, Nadia Cousland"

He reread the letter over and over, then looked over at Nadia's bed, hoping it was a dream. Her bed was made and her pack was gone, as if she had never been there at all. "Why..."

"She told us why, but I think she decided to go on alone because of what you two discussed in Rainesfere. She told us what happened, what was said between the two of you and I can understand why she would feel the need to go on alone." Mia said.

"What do I do?" Cullen said, looking at the empty bed.

"First, do you love her?"

Cullen looked at his sister. "What?"

"Do you love her, Cullen?" Mia repeated.

Cullen didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, I love her."

"Then go after her."

"I can't just ignore this letter. She wanted to go on ahead alone. She needs to be with her family." Cullen said, clutching the letter in his hand.

"But you love her and you need to go after her. She just told you in that letter that she has always loved you, ever since the Circle. That's what, ten years at least, that this woman has loved you and not once made a move herself because she was afraid of getting hurt again. You screwed up the first time around, now go get her and don't screw it up this time."

Mia left the room and Cullen knew she was right. He packed his bags and got ready to go, only stopping when Rosalie handed him a bag of provisions for the road.

"Here, enough to last you to Highever." she said.

The children gathered around their parents as they pushed Cullen towards the stable where Branson had his horse ready.

"Cullen, we like Nadia a lot." Rosalie said, hugging her brother. "You two are perfect for each other and it sounded like it's always been like that. Go get her and tell her you love her. I'm sure the children would love to have more cousins." She winked at him and looped her arm through her husband's.

Cullen nodded and mounted into the saddle of his horse after hugging Mia, Branson, their husband and wife, and the children. "I'll send word when I reach Highever."

"You better." Branson said and stood back as Cullen urged the horse forward, heading after Nadia towards Highever.

"I am here to see Lady Helene and Lord Thomas."

"Oh, by the Maker, it's little Nadia all grown up!" the guard at the gates of the Highever estate said.

"Hello, Mitchell. I had heard you recently returned to Highever from Denerim. How is your wife?"

Mitchell smiled. "She is doing well. We were just blessed with twins not two springs ago. The little tykes are quite a handful, but Mary and I are managing."

"That is good to hear." Nadia smiled, then remembered why she came. "Mitchell, can you take me to Fergus? I need to see my parents."

Mitchell's face grew somber and he nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Nadia followed the guard to the main hall of the estate and waited until she was called forward.

"Nadia, it is good to see you, if only under happier circumstances." Fergus said, adorned in the clothing of the Teyrn of Highever.

Nadia managed a small, sad smile and hugged her cousin, embracing him as he pulled her in. "It's been too long, Fergus."

"Aye, that it has."

"I heard that you remarried?"

"Oh, yes! Come meet my wife, Jamie!"

Nadia let her cousin lead her to the woman he was just talking with before. The woman looked up and Nadia could see that she was pregnant.

"Jamie, dearest, this is my cousin Nadia." Fergus said. "Nadia, this is my wife Jamie."

"Nadia, my dear, it is so good to meet you!" Jamie said. "Fergus told me a lot about you."

"Nadia!"

Nadia didn't even have time to react before she was enveloped in a warm embrace, soft fur covering her face. When she was finally released and looked over by the woman who embraced her, she got a big grin on her face and smiled. "Elissa!"

Elissa Cousland, the younger sister of Fergus Cousland and the current Queen of Ferelden, smiled at her little cousin. "You haven't been writing, shame on you."

Nadia hugged her cousin and smiled. "Forgive me, Elissa. You know I have been busy as you have. You should have written me as well." She said, using both sincerity and sarcasm with the title.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your queen?"

Elissa and Nadia looked over as Alistair, King of Ferelden and Elissa's husband for over ten years now, waltzed into the room.

"Hello, Sunshine!" Nadia said, using an old nickname she knew would tease Alistair.

Alistair cringed at the nickname, but remained smiling all the same. "Hello, Dewdrop."

Nadia cringed herself at the use of her ownn nickname, but she smiled and hugged the king. "You never change, Alistair. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, I have Elissa to thank for that. She's been keeping me sane these last years." Alistair said. "Now enough of the greetings, for the moment at least. Go see your parents."

Nadia nodded and hurried off to the room her parents shared.

Cullen dismounted from his horse quickly and looked at the man guarding the front gate. "I need to see Nadia Cousland. Please tell me she is here?"

The man nodded. "Little Nadia is inside. What's your business?"

"I am Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces. I was to escort her here, but she left in the middle of the night with only a letter as a goodbye."

The man sighed. "That's Nadia for you... She's never been good at saying goodbye to anyone. She is good with everything but that it would seem."

Cullen rubbed his neck. "Can I go in and see her?"

"I would think it would be OK, but please keep in mind that her parents are in terrible shape. The doctors say they have less than a day or two left. Whatever ails them is progressing far quicker than anything they've seen and nothing Nadia has done will work. She's been fairly depressed the last few days."

Cullen nodded. "Where can I find her?"

"I'm sure she'd be with her parents, but if you go to the great hall and ask for Georgie, he'll announce you to the Teyrn. Keep in mind the king and queen are here as well." the man said.

Cullen thanked him and hurried inside the gates. He took his horse to the stable, found Georgie, and followed the stout man into the great hall.

"May I present Commander Cullen Rutherford, my lords and lady?" Georgie said.

Cullen bowed to Alistair and Elissa, then bowed to Fergus as well. "Please, forgive the intrusion."

"It's nothing to worry about, Commander. What can we do for you?" Fergus said.

"I am here to see Nadia Cousland. I was to escort her here to Highever from Skyhold, but she disappeared during the night a few days ago and rode on ahead without me. I've been worried about her and I wanted to make sure that she was safe here."

"Nadia is safe and well, considering the state her parents are in." Fergus said. "Forgive me, Commander, but Nadia is rather depressed about her parents' condition and nothing she does helps."

Cullen nodded. "I can understand that. If I may see her, could you tell me where she is?"

"I believe she went to the library, trying to find another way to cure this illness that threatens to take her parents." Elissa said. "Come with me, Commander, I will take you there."

Cullen bowed to Fergus and Alistair before following the queen to the library.

"Commander, it is good to see you in one piece after all these years." Elissa said. She had been at the Circle, in fact had been the one to free him from his prison, when it fell.

"I never really thanked you for freeing me from Uldred's prison. I am in your debt." Cullen said, recalling the day.

"Well, you can repay me by making my dear cousin happy." Elissa said. "I know how much you mean to her, Cullen. She never smiles the way she does around you with anyone else. You brighten that girl's world and the last few days she's been in a very dark place. The doctors told her her parents have less than a day or two left and she's been frantic trying to find a way to save them. Maker bless her heart and Andraste guide her hands, but she won't be able to save them and I think she knows that."

Cullen stopped at the door to the library and looked at the queen. "Your majesty, if I may speak freely?"

"Of course."

"Nadia and I have spoken of our feelings for each other, and I love her with all my heart." Cullen started, glancing over at Nadia as she paced in front of the fireplace with her nose nearly in the spine of the open book in her hands. "She still harbors old wounds for what I did to her when we were younger and she said she won't be toyed with. What do I say to her to make her understand it won't happen again? How can I make her see that things will be different?"

"I know what happened between you two when she left for Starkhaven. She told our family everything in the letter she sent to let us know she was being transferred." Elissa said. "You two were young and let yourselves get lost in a moment and you did your duty as a Templar- reporting fraternization. However, you must understand that she took a great risk telling you how she felt about you and for you to betray the trust she put in you, it broke her heart. If she has told you how much she loves you, then she has finally healed the wounds left by your actions and she's willing to take a chance to build something with you."

Cullen looked at Nadia again as she threw the book aside and sat down in a chair with her head in her hands.

"I can see how much you love her, Cullen. You look at her the same way Alistair looks at me or Fergus looks at his wife. If you truly want to show her how much you love her, coming after her when she told you not to is a great start. Go to her and comfort her, try to bring a little light to her darkness." Elissa said, urging him into the library before turning and leaving.

Cullen stood in the library, watching Nadia. He wasn't sure what to say or do. "Nadia?"

Nadia looked up at him. Her eyes had bags under them, they were bloodshot from lack of sleep or crying, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days, and she looked like she could just pass out at any minute.

"Cullen?"

"Nadia, why did you leave without me?" he asked, coming over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"I had to get here as fast as I could and I didn't want you to worry about me. It was easier to travel alone." she said, looking at him tiredly. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried for you, Nadia." he replied, taking her hands in his. "Your letter scared me... Why did you mean you may not come back to Skyhold?"

Nadia stood and went to the window, looking out over the estate gardens as the rain continued to pour. "I don't know how things will play out here... I may need to stay for my family..."

Cullen stood and went to her. "Nadia, I understand if you need to stay for your family, but Skyhold needs you. You're our resident healer and we can't do without you."

Nadia looked up at him, no tears left to cry. "Cullen..."

Cullen pulled her into his arms and held her. "Nadia, if you need time to grieve here with your family, I want you to take that time. But Skyhold needs you- _**I**_ need you." He lifted her chin and looked at her. "Nadia, I love you. I've always loved you. I know you can never forget what's happened in the past, but I want to move forward and make a future with you. You're everything to me, everything I could ever dream of."

Nadia looked at him, searching his eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, then leaned forward and kissed him. She lingered there for a moment, needing the contact, and when she pulled away she managed a tired smile. "Cullen, I love you. I always have..."

"Then come back with me." Cullen said. "When this is all over with and it's time to go home, come back to Skyhold with me."

Nadia sighed. "I'll think about it, Cullen. For now, I want you to come meet my parents. Mother and Father have been asking about you." She took his hand and led him to her parents' room.

Cullen followed her down the hall and waited while she knocked on the door.

"Mother, Father, I have someone here to see you." she said, pulling him through the door and into the room. "This is Cullen."

Cullen looked at the man and woman as they lay in their beds. They looked inches from death, but they seemed like they were holding on for their daughter.

"Cullen, this is my mother, Helene, and my father, Thomas." Nadia said, sitting next to her mother.

Cullen bowed to them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. I just wish our circumstances were better."

"Such a polite young man." Helene said, smiling.

"So you're the lad whose been after my pup's heart?" Thomas said, chuckling as Cullen and Nadia both blushed.

"Father!"

"I'm just teasing, pup." Thomas said, his chuckle turning into a coughing fit.

Nadia hurried to his side and gave him a drink of water. "Father, really you mustn't push yourself."

"I'm fine, pup." Thomas said.

"Father..."

"Nadia, when was the last time you ate?" Helene asked.

"I..." Nadia started.

"Nadia Tamara Cousland, you need to go eat." Helene said, sternly looking at her daughter. "You look like you haven't eaten once since you've arrived."

"I'm not hungry, Mother."

"Nadia, your mother's right." Cullen said. "I will stay with your parents, keep them company while you get something to eat."

Nadia sighed and stood, giving Cullen a kiss. "Alright. Don't let Father tell any of his jokes. He can't handle the coughing fits that ensue when he laughs."

Cullen nodded and watched as she left the room.

"She's such a dear girl." Helene said. She gestured for him to take a seat, so he grabbed the chair that was set between the two beds. "You're a handsome young lad, Cullen. It's no wonder Nadia fell for you."

"Nadia has told us all about you." Thomas said. "You seem like a good lad."  
Cullen smiled.

"You know she has been trying very hard to cure this illness. She's been pushing herself pretty hard since she got here." Helen said.

"It's beginning to wear on her." Thomas added.

"I noticed. She looks like she hasn't eaten or slept in days." Cullen said, sighing.

"Did you talk to her?" Helene asked. "When you got here?"

"Yes." Cullen said, looking at the floor and rubbing his neck. "She doesn't know if she will return with me to Skyhold. We need her, though. _**I**_ need her."

"You love her don't you?" Helene asked, looking at him.

"I do, with all that the Maker gave me." Cullen said. "I love her with everything that I am. She means everything to me. I want to make a future with her, I want to ask her to marry me, but I..."

"You're worried she'll say no because she seems like she's afraid to let herself move forward." Thomas said. "Let me tell you something, lad, about Nadia. She is the type of person who always moves forward, never holds onto the past for too long. If she's told you how she feels, then it's a sign that she's ready to move forward."

Cullen sat there and listened, taking in what the old man said.

"If you want to marry our daughter, you need to make sure you never hurt her again. You broke her heart once and now that it's mended and she's opened back up to you, you must promise us to never let anything happen to her. Ever."

Helene reached out for his hand. "Nadia needs someone to keep her safe, to keep her happy. Will you make sure that happens? Can you promise to look after our baby girl?"

Cullen nodded, taking her hand. "I promise I will not leave her side, no matter what happens."

"Thank you, lad." Helene said, smiling.

"Cullen, do you truly want to marry our daughter?" Thomas asked.

"I do."

"Then you have my blessing." Thomas said.

"And mine, as well." Helene said, squeezing his hand. She let go and reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Pulling out a small velvet covered box, she handed it to Cullen. "Here. Give this to her."

Cullen opened the box and stared in awe at the ring inside. "Milady, this is beautiful."

"This ring has been passed down through my family for generations. It's not like the fancy engagement rings you find in Orlais, but it's special." Helene said.

Cullen looked down at the ring and smiled.

"It's a simple band made of silverite with a Nevarrite stone set into the band. It was made nearly eight generations ago." Helene explained.

"It's beautiful." Cullen said.

"When you ask our daughter to marry you, please give her that ring." Helene said. "We don't have much time left, but this is the least we can do for Nadia."

Cullen nodded, then closed the velvet box and tucked it into his pocket as Nadia rejoined them. "Did you get something to eat?" he asked, standing.

"Yes. Elissa would not let me leave the kitchen without eating something." Nadia said, managing a smile. She came to sit with her parents, taking the seat when Cullen offered it to her. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, pup." Thomas said, trying to assure her.

"Thank you for sitting with us, Cullen." Helene said. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"Of course." he replied, bowing his head. "Nadia, I need to send word to Mia and the others, let them know we're fine. Will you be alright here for a bit?"

"Of course. Tell them I'm sorry for worrying them?" Nadia said, looking at him.

"I will." He kissed her head and bowed to her parents. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Thomas, Lady Helene."

"A pleasure for us as well, lad." Thomas said. "Remember what we spoke of, the promise you made."

"I will not forget, I swear to you." Cullen said, then left the room to send his message.

Nadia looked to her parents, an eyebrow raised. "What promise?"

"He promised us to keep you safe, to never let anything happen to you." Thomas said. "He's a good lad, pup. He really loves you."

Nadia looked down at her hands. "I know, Father..."

"Promise us something, pup." Thomas said, reaching out to her.

"Anything, Father." Nadia said, grasping her father's clammy hand.

"You know we don't have much time left, pup, but we want you to be happy. Cullen is a good lad and he promised us he would protect you. You love each other very much and you'd be good together. I want you to promise us that you will give this a chance and that you'll go back to Skyhold."

"Father..."

"Nadia, promise your mother and I that you will give Cullen a chance, make a future with him, and go with him to Skyhold- where you belong."

Nadia looked between her parents and took a deep breath. She knew they were right and she nodded. "I promise, Father, Mother."

"Good girl. Now, I don't know about your mother, but I am very tired. I think I should get some rest." Thomas said.

Nadia nodded and smiled, hugging her father before tucking him in. "I love you, Father." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, pup. I am so proud of the beautiful young woman you have become."

Nadia went to her mother and tucked her in, hugging her as well. "You should rest, too, Mother."

"Of course, Nadia. I am proud of you, my dear girl. Never forget that or that we love you very much." Helene said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Nadia smiled and went to the door. "I love you both so very much. I am proud to be your daughter. Sleep well." she said, then pulled the door closed behind her as she left to let her parents sleep.

Thomas and Helene looked at each other and smiled.

"We've done well raising her." Helene said.

"Aye, that we have, love. I think I can finally rest in peace knowing she'll be safe and happy with Cullen."

"Agreed. I love you, my dearest husband." Helen said, finding just enough strength to get out of her bed and go to her husband's.

Thomas moved over and let her slide into bed next to him, holding onto the love of his life as he pulled the covers back over them. "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you, Helene."

Helene smiled and kissed her husband. "You're still as handsome and rugged as the day I met you."

Thomas chuckled and rested his cheek on Helene's head as she settled into his chest. "We've led a long, wonderful life."

"Too bad the Maker wishes us to join his side before we get to see grandchildren." Helene said, smiling.

"Well, at least we still have each other." Thomas said, returning her smile. "Let's get some sleep, darling, while it's still peaceful."

Helene sighed in content and she and Thomas closed their eyes for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I'm sorry the third chapter was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Cullen went after Nadia and found her in a state of depression, despair, and defeat as she failed to find a way to save her parents. She still searched through the night, but as she will soon find out, it was to no avail. Will Cullen keep her grounded in the days to come? Will she go back to Skyhold? Will she make a future with Cullen and will she say yes when he asks her to marry him, presenting her with the ring passed down through her family for nearly eight generations? Keep reading to find out what Nadia Cousland's future holds for her. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~ladyinquisitor93**

The next morning, while Nadia went to check on her parents, Cullen sat with Fergus, Alistair, and Elissa in the study.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Elissa asked Cullen, smirking.

"What?" Cullen asked, looking up at her.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Fergus and Alistair perked up when they heard her say that. "What's this about a proposal?" Fergus asked.

Cullen blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, I uh-" He looked up as Nadia came into the room again, her face ashen and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nadia, what is it?" he asked, standing.

Nadia looked up at her family and the man she loved. "They're... gone..." she said, her voice hushed. "They, um... must have passed sometime during the night..."

Cullen looked at her. "Nadia..."

"Nadia, we'll give you some time." Fergus said, standing. "I'll see to it that preparations are made."

Nadia nodded and thanked him. "El, I think you should... say goodbye..." she said, looking at her cousin.

The queen nodded and offered her a hug. Nadia shook her head.

"I need to get some fresh air." she said, then left the study to go out into the estate gardens.

"Cullen, go after her? We'll take of things here, but she needs you right now." Elissa said, trying to remain strong. Helene and Thomas had been there for her and Fergus after their mother and father had been killed by Arl Howe's men. They meant a lot them both.

Cullen nodded and went after Nadia. Alistair looked at Elissa and asked if she was OK.

"I will be fine, love, but I'm worried about Nadia. She doesn't have darkspawn to take her grief out on like I did when I lost my Mother and Father. I just hope Cullen can help her through this like you helped me." she said, kissing her husband.

"So do I, my dear." Alistair said, pulling Elissa into a hug. "So do I."

Cullen hurried after Nadia, but she disappeared. "Nadia, where are you?" He searched all over the gardens, but couldn't find her. He stopped a gardener and asked if he had seen Nadia.

"No, but if she's upset, then she probably went to the fountain. That's where she would always go as a child. Just follow this path and take a right when you reach the archway." the gardener said.

"Thank you, ser." Cullen said, then followed the path and turned right at the archway. He followed the new path until it rounded into a small courtyard covered in ivy and Arbor's Blessing. He looked around at the lush greenery of the courtyard, amazed something that looked so overgrown but was well kept could exist in Highever with such temperatures. Decorating the lush greenery was hundreds of white Andraste's Grace and in the center of the courtyard was a large fountain, granite stone figures of dragons and griffons decorating the three tiers while water spewed out of each opening. In the water danced dozens of Black Lotus flowers. And sitting in the back of the courtyard under the large willow tree overhanging the courtyard, was Nadia.

"There you are!" he said, going over to her.

Nadia looked up at him for a moment, then back down at her feet and remained silent.

Cullen sat next to her on the bench and just stayed there silent with her, knowing she'd speak when she was ready.

After what seemed like an hour, Nadia sighed and looked up at the fountain. "I feel so lost, Cullen..." She finally said.

Cullen looked at her. "It's natural to seem like that during times like these."

Nadia had cried her fill of tears when she first found her parents, their bodies entwined and cold. She knew they must have died some time in the night after she left to let them get their rest. She felt like she had no more tears to shed. "Nothing I did to try and heal them worked. There was nothing in the library that I could find to even figure out what was killing them, nor anything that could help them. I feel like I've failed them..."

Cullen put a hand on her arm, rubbing his finger along the smooth fabric of her sleeve. "Nadia, you didn't fail them. You did what you could to try and save them and when it didn't work, you stayed by their side until the end."

"At least they died in each other's arms..." Nadia said. "It helps me remember that they were at least happy before the Maker asked them to his side."

"Come here." Cullen said, offering to wrap his arm around her.

Nadia leaned in and rested her cheek on his chest. "What do I do now..?"

"Fergus is going to take care of the arrangements. For now, all you can do is grieve in your own way and wait for things to get better."

Nadia looked up at him. "You're always there for me, Cullen. Thank you."

Cullen managed a smile and kissed her forehead. "That's what I'm here for."

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" Nadia asked.

Cullen nodded. "Sure."

The thunder cracked overhead and the rain began again, but Cullen didn't care. Nadia needed him and that was all that mattered.

The funeral came a few days after the passing of Thomas and Helene Cousland. Nadia wore a hooded black dress made of Highever Weave and lined with fennec fur. Her soft brown hair was tied and hung over her shoulder, large curls hanging loosely. Cullen had been given a black formal tunic and trousers with a black cloak to match. He stood with Nadia and her family, listening to the eulogy Fergus gave of her parents. Once the eulogy was done, the cleric said a farewell prayer, asking the Maker to take the kind souls of Thomas and Helene Cousland and guide them safely to his side. The funeral came to a close and Nadia stood with Cullen, watching as her parents were buried in the family cemetery. The guests and attendees of the funeral offered their condolences and Nadia could only nod. Cullen stayed with her, by her side, through it all and tried to offer her the support she needed.

But that was nearly two months ago. Cullen had sent word to Skyhold of what happened and told Matthew that Nadia needed more time. He waited for Nadia to get back to her old self, and finally after a few weeks, she was beginning to perk up again. She was finally moving forward and getting through her grief. One day, Nadia asked Cullen to go for a walk through the gardens with her. Cullen obliged her, offering her his arm and walking with her through the hedges, topiary, and flower beds.

"Cullen, I think I'm finally ready to go back to Skyhold." Nadia said, looking up at the sky. The rain had finally ceased and the sky was beginning to clear.

Cullen smiled. "I am glad to hear it. When would you like to leave?"

Nadia shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps at the end of the week? That's what, four days' time?"

Cullen nodded. "Very well. We shall head home in four days."

"Home..." Nadia said, looking down.

"Nadia, are you alright?" Cullen asked.

"I miss Mother and Father, but yes. I think I'm alright now." she replied, glancing over at him.

Cullen smiled and got an idea. 'There won't be a better time for this.' he thought to himself. "Come with me." he said, leading Nadia towards the fountain courtyard.

"Cullen, what are we doing over here?" Nadia asked, confused.

"When I first came here, I found you in a state of despair. I know this is where you would come whenever you were upset, that this place cheered you up. I'd like to make a truly happy memory here with you today." Cullen said. 'It's now or never, Cullen.'

"Cullen?"

"Nadia, we have known each other for years. I know that I made a mess of things when we were young and you know I regret it to this day. But Andraste as my guide and the Maker as my witness, I swear to you that I will make it my mission to make you happy until the I die. You are my world, my everything. The sight of you, the song that is your voice, the beauty of your magik and the work you do to help the Inquisition is enough to make my heart race, my head spin." Cullen started. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "I love you with all that I am and all that I have. When I spoke with your parents, your mother gave me this." He took out the small velvet box that he kept in his pocket since the day Helene gave it to him. He opened the box and revealed to Nadia the silverite ring with the Nevarrite stone. "I told them how much I love you, how much I want to make you my wife, and they gave me- gave _**us**_ \- their blessing."

Nadia put a hand to her mouth. "Cullen, I don't know what to say..."

Cullen dropped to one knee. "Nadia Tamara Cousland, will you do the greatest honor of marrying me?"

Nadia felt tears in her eyes. 'Is this real? Am I finally at this point in my life?' She let the tears fall down her cheeks and she smiled. "Yes."

Cullen smiled and took the ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger. Nadia looked at the ring for a moment, laughing to herself before she looked up at Cullen and pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's so beautiful, Cullen." Nadia said when she pulled back. She looked down at the ring, smiling.

"Your mother said it's been in your family for eight generations. She wanted me to present this to you as an engagement ring."

Nadia kissed him again. "What are we to do about the wedding?"

Cullen chuckled. "I thought we could have it at Skyhold and invite your family to join us."

"I'd like that." Nadia smiled. "Nadia Rutherford... I like the sound of that."

"As do I." Cullen replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Nadia, let me just-"

"Elissa, stop fussing about it, my hair is fine!" Nadia said, playfully swatting her cousin's hand away.

The Queen of Ferelden put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You have to look your best for Cullen, Dewdrop. Your hair needs a few more adjustments and then it'll be fine!"

Nadia said and sat back down, surrendering her hair to her cousin's care. She sat quietly, touching the soft, elegant silk of her wedding gown and smiled.

 _ **"**_ _ **Let me see..." the seamstress said, putting a finger to her lips in thought. She looked Nadia up and down, smiling. "I know just the thing, my dear." she added, her Orlesian accent coming through.**_

 _ **Nadia stood still while the lady measured her and made notes. She glanced over at Elissa and Leliana- both who knew each other from their travels together as they fought to end the Blight years ago- and rolled her eyes at how giddy they looked.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What?" Elissa said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You should be more understanding, Nadia." Leliana said. "It is not often we get to see someone wed. In fact, the last wedding I attended was Elissa's when she and Alistair married. Oh, it was most spectacular!" Leliana had taken some time to herself, away from being the Divine, just to see Nadia get her dress.  
"We need to do something just like that for Nadia, Leliana." Elissa said, tapping her circlet for dramatic effect. "We should do something bigger, even. Make it more grand that my own wedding!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Now, now, El..." Nadia said, giggling. "I can't go having my wedding be bigger or better than that of the Queen of Ferelden's. That'd just be wrong!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Only the best for my dear, sweet cousin. Dewdrop, do you have any ideas of what you want your dress to look like?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Well, I don't want anything too extravagant. Nothing like the Orlesians have- no offense intended, good lady." She said, looking at the seamstress apologetically.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, fear not, dear girl. No offense was taken. I myself agree with you. Sometimes our dresses are far too fancy and I find that I enjoy the simpler, elegant styles. In fact, I know just what to do." She went to her desk and grabbed a charcoal stick and a sketch pad. "Come, come! Let me show you!"**_

 _ **Nadia, Elissa, and Leliana gathered around the seamstress as watched as she effortlessly drew out what she saw in her mind and they all smiled. It was a simple and elegant looking dress- as Nadia wanted. The seamstress said it would be white with a lacy collar. The sleeves would hang off the shoulder- only slightly, though- and stretch down to just past the elbows at a three quarter length. The rest of the gown from the bust to the hem would be decorated with a subtle but beautiful silver filigree pattern and the gown would hang down to the ground, pooling around her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I love it..." Nadia said when the seamstress presented it to her. "It's beautiful..."**_

 _ **The seamstress beamed at her. "I think our finest Orlesian silk would be suited for something like this. It will still have that Orlesian flare, but it will have a combined look like you find often in Ferelden. I can start immediately, if you should like. When is the wedding?"**_

 _ **Nadia looked at her. "It's in three weeks. That won't be a problem, will it?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course not. I will have it to you in two weeks time and I shall bring it to Skyhold myself." The seamstress declared. "I must see how it looks on you and make any final touches before your big day!"**_

 _ **Nadia smiled and hugged the woman. "Thank you so very much, Lady Genevieve. I can't wait until it's ready."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Your fiancée is a very lucky man, Lady Nadia. I look forward to seeing his face when he sees you in this dress."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **As do we." Leliana said, smiling.**_

 _ **Nadia looked at the sketch again and smiled. It was going to be a perfect dress for a perfect day. She couldn't be happier.**_

"Nadia, are you alright?"

Nadia came out of her memory of the day she saw the sketch of her dress and nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking."

"Well, you can stop that and take a look in the mirror." Elissa said, smiling.

Nadia stood and went to the mirror, gaping at the image staring back at her. She saw a beautiful young woman in a beautiful white silk wedding gown with silver filigree patterns and a lacy collar, her hair curled and piled high on her head with small pieces hanging loosely, a set of Nevarrite drop earrings and drop necklace- made to match the engagement ring on her left hand. Her eyes had been colored with a soft black kohl liner and a silver powder on her eyelids, her cheeks had been given a little bit of blush, and her lips had been colored a slightly darker peony pink.

"So... What do you think?" Elissa said, waiting eagerly for an answer.

"I... can't believe... that's really me..." Nadia said, her voice hushed in disbelief.

Elissa smiled, coming to stand beside her. She looked into the mirror and saw herself- her crimson hair curled and pinned back with a dragon bone clip, cascading down her gold and bronze colored dress. "Nadia, you're beautiful. Hell, accepting any punishment for saying this, you're more beautiful than Andraste herself as she is described in the tales. Cullen could die and go to the Maker's side right now just at the sight of you."

Nadia blushed- deepening the color that was already there- and giggled. "Cousin, that's blasphemy. And besides, if Cullen were to die on me, then I'd be left alone and he promised Mother and Father he'd take care of me. He breaks that promise you know they will come back to haunt him."

Elissa laughed at that. "Well, regardless, your mother and father would be proud to see you today. I'm sure they're watching you from above- as are all of our ancestors, our friends, and comrades who've joined the Maker."

Nadia hugged her cousin and smiled. "Thanks, El."

"Of course, Dewdrop. Now, Lady Genevieve has one last thing for you." the queen said, looking at the seamstress as she joined them with a bouquet.

"This bouquet has Andraste's Grace, Crystal Grace, and Dawn Lotus. I hope you like it?" Genevieve said, presenting her with the bouquet.

"Oh, Lady Genevieve, it's wonderful!" Nadia said, taking the bouquet. She hugged the seamstress and smiled. "Thank you so much for all that you have done!"

"You are most welcome, my dear. You are stunning in that dress, simply marvelous."

Nadia smiled and looked up as a knock came from the door of her room and Fergus came into the room.

"Are you ready Na-" he stopped short when he saw his little cousin in her wedding dress on her big day. "Maker, look at you! You look simply marvelous!" he said, coming to her side. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you, Nadia. Cullen is indeed a very lucky man."

Nadia smiled. "We are ready, Fergus, to answer your unfinished question. Is everything all set?"

"Yes, I need to check on Cullen and make sure that he's ready as well and then the bell will toll when the wedding begins." Fergus said, nodding. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "My word, Nadia, you have grown into such a lovely young woman."

Nadia smiled. "Thank you, cousin, now go before the bell tolls."

Fergus gave her a small bow and quickly left the room.

"Well, now we just wait, right?" Nadia asked, looking at Elissa.

"Before you go, Nadia, I have something for you as well." a sultry voice came from the doorway.

Nadia looked up at smiled when she saw Morrigan- one of the mages who had accompanied Elissa on her travels and aided her in defeating the Blight.

"Lady Morrigan! Good to see you!" Nadia said.

"Well, this is a surprise." Elissa said, smirking. "I didn't think weddings were your forte."

"They normally are not, however, Nadia is a dear friend to me and I wished to support her in her union to Cullen." Morrigan replied, accepting the rather awkward hug Elissa offered.

Before the defeat of the Archdemon, Morrigan had slept with Alistair. This produced a child and when Elissa slew the Archdemon, its soul transferred to the unborn child in Morrigan's womb. Alistair was never supposed to see the child- ever- but when things had settled down and Corypheus was defeated, Alistair and Elissa had come to Skyhold to visit Matthew and Nadia. That was when Morrigan introduced her son to his father. Since then, even though Elissa was the one who had convinced Alistair of during the ritual- as Morrigan called it- Kieran had grown close to her and his father. He saw Elissa as a second mother, much to Morrigan and Alistair's surprise. Even still, things remained a bit tense and awkward between Morrigan and Elissa, though they remained friends after all those years.

"You said you had something for Nadia?" Elissa asked, standing back.

"Indeed." Morrigan said and presented Nadia with a dragon shaped hair pin. "This hair pin has been in my possession for quite some time. I had found it with a decorative mirror I was took from a caravan as a child, but when my mother smashed the mirror and told me I was foolish for treasuring things such as that, I hid this pin and kept it away from her for years. It is made of dragon bone, decorated with lazurite and veridium. It has some magikal properties to it, enhancing your power over ice and electricity much as the stones would when forged into a staff blade. I want you to have it."

"Morrigan, it's beautiful." Nadia said.

"Allow me." Morrigan said, offering to put the pin into her hair. "Let this represent our friendship and let it aid you and protect you should you ever need to use your battle magik."

Nadia looked at the dragon pin in the mirror, seeing it nestled in on the right side of her hair. She smiled and turned back to Morrigan, hugging her. "Thank you, Morrigan. I will treasure it always."

"Stop pacing, Cullen, you'll wear a hole through the floor." Matthew said, chuckling as he leaned against the wall in Cullen's office.

"He's just nervous. I find it rather adorable that our little Commander is so flustered on his big day." Dorian added, crossing his legs and staring at Cullen with a big smile.

Cullen ignored them and looked in the mirror that had been set up for him in his office, sighing. He had discussed with Nadia that he had been unable to find anything that suited him for the wedding, so she suggested her just wear the usual- his armor, pauldrons, and such. He insisted that it would be unacceptable, so he asked Lady Genevieve to come up with something for him- having already spoke with her shortly before she met with Nadia to design the dress. Lady Genevieve had come up with a simple formal attire consisting of a white tunic, trousers, and boots. He wore white bear fur pauldrons over a white dragon hide cloak and he fiddled with a few things, here and there, then started to pace again as he had done sixty-five times now.

"Relax, Commander. You look dashing!" Dorian, said, assuring him.

"I just don't want to look a fool in front of Nadia." Cullen said, stopping to look at the mage.

"Cullen, if Dorian says you look dashing, then you do. I mean, it's Dorian after all." Matthew said, laughing. "This man has more fashion sense than an Orlesian noblewoman in the height of spring fashion."

Cullen rubbed his neck and sighed. "I hope today goes well."

"It'll be fine, Cullen." Fergus said, coming into the office. "Nadia is ready to go, now are you?"

"Yes."

The bell tolled and all of the guests began to make their way to the garden. Cullen stood with the cleric that was to wed he and Nadia and waited patiently. The music began when the guests were seated and the honored guests came down the stairs from the keep and into the garden, taking their places at the alter. Fergus, Alistair, and Elissa stood on the left side while Branson, Rosalie, and Mia stood on the right side with Cullen. Cassandra sat with her children next to Branson, Rosalie, and Mia's spouses and children. Josephine was joined by the Divine, Leliana- as well as the clerics who had accompanied her from Val Royeaux- and Morrigan, Varric sat with Dorian, Tom- otherwise known as Blackwall- Sera, Cole, and the Iron Bull. Vivienne hadn't accepted or denied the invitation, but Nadia could have cared less; she didn't much care for the enchantress. The music picked up and everyone turned to look as Matthew Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, walked down the stairs and into the garden with Nadia Cousland, cousin to the Queen of Ferelden and the Teyrn of Highever and resident healer of Skyhold, at his arm.

Cullen stared in awe at the sight before him. He saw a beautiful young woman in a beautiful white silk wedding gown with silver filigree patterns and a lacy collar, her soft brown hair curled and piled high on her head with small pieces hanging loosely, a set of Nevarrite drop earrings and drop necklace- made to match the engagement ring on her left hand, and a bouquet of Andraste's Grace, Crystal Grace, and Dawn Lotus in her right hand. Her eyes had been colored with a soft black kohl liner and a silver powder on her eyelids, her cheeks had been given a little bit of blush, and her lips had been colored a slightly darker peony pink. Nadia moved as if she were floating, the train of her dress pooling behind her and dancing along the soft grass as if it were light as a feather.

Matthew led Nadia between the rows of seats and to the alter. He turned to her and smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day that our little Dewdrop would grow up into such a beautiful young woman." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "In all the years I've known you, I don't think I could have been prouder of you than I am now. I know you parents would feel the same and I only wish that they could see you now."

Nadia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Matthew."

Matthew smiled and stepped back, joining Cassandra and his children.

Cullen was blushing brighter than Nadia- with or without the makeup- and he offered her his hand. Taking it, Nadia carefully stepped up onto the alter and looked at him.

"Maker, you look gorgeous." Cullen said, taking in the beauty before him.

Nadia smiled. "You look rather handsome yourself."

"Are you both ready?" the cleric asked.

They both looked at her and nodded. "Of course, Mother Giselle. Please begin." Nadia said, smiling at the old woman.

Mother Giselle began to recite the marriage rites from the Chant of Light, offering up a prayer to the Maker. She asked that he guide them and that he bless them as they took the next steps towards a new journey. After few more verses of the Chant, Mother Giselle asked them to recite their vows to each other, starting with Nadia.

"I, Nadia Tamara Cousland, take thee, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, to be my husband. To cherish, to hold, to love and care for. With Andraste as my guide and the Maker as my witness, I vow to never lead you astray, to never leave your side. I vow to always protect you and give you all that I have, all that I am."

"And I, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, take thee, Nadia Tamara Cousland, to be my wife. To cherish, to hold, to love and care for. With Andraste as my guide and the Maker as my witness, I vow to never lead you astray, to never leave your side. I vow to always protect you and give you all that I have, all that I am."

"If there are no objections to the union of these two wandering souls, then I pronounce Cullen and Nadia: man and wife." Mother Giselle said. She looked at Cullen and smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Cullen didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Nadia in for a kiss, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his arms encircling her waist. Nadia returned his kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. She giggled through their kiss as Cullen lifted her in his arms, spinning her around as their guests cheered. When he set her down again, he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe we finally did it." he whispered.

Nadia smiled and kissed him. "But we did, love."

Cullen smiled and looked up as they were greeted by their guests, each congratulating them before ushering them into the great hall of the keep where the festivities were really about to begin.

Nadia looked around and the great hall indeed looked splendid. It was done in a style that mirrored Ferelden, Orlais, and that of the Inquisition all wrapped together, candles lit everywhere, the tables topped with royal blue, lavender, and white table runners and laden with such a feast that they would have been able to feed all of Thedas with. A table had been set up in front of the throne of the Inquisitor, facing another table- both of which had been set up for Nadia, Cullen, and their honored guests.

"They really went all out." Cullen said, marveling at the great hall.

"Well, Elissa did say she wanted to make this bigger than her own wedding." Nadia said, giggling.

"And is it?"

Nadia's smile grew. "Almost."

Cullen chuckled. "It's quite the celebration, that's for certain."

"Only the best for my dear cousin." Elissa said, joining them.

"Maker, El, do you realize this is better than our wedding?" Alistair said, staring at the decorations for the great hall.

"Oh, now Alistair, don't go and get pouty." Elissa said, teasing her husband. "We can have celebrations like this whenever we wanted to, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Nadia and Cullen. They deserve the best we can give them."

"You're right. Well, congratulations on your marriage, you two." Alistair replied, beaming at the newly weds.

"Thank you, your majesty." Cullen said, bowing his head.

"Nadia, there you are!" Josephine exclaimed as she joined them. "There are some good friends of mine from Val Royeaux that are dying to meet you!"

Before Nadia could say a word, she had been dragged away from Cullen with an expression of "Maker, please save me!" upon her face. Cullen chuckled, imagining it must have been the same look he had on his face the night Nadia saved him from his "admirers" at the Winter Palace. He himself was then dragged away by his brother who had taken a great liking to Matthew and their companions.

It was definitely going to be a long, festive night.

Hours went by as the celebration continued. Somehow, Nadia had managed to escape Josephine and her friends, grabbing something to eat along her escape route, and found Cullen in time for their first dance together as husband and wife. When the dance was over, it was time for cake and more drinks. Cullen and Nadia cut their first piece together, his hand holding hers, and when the cake piece was placed on the plate, Nadia took a bit of frosting and put a dab of it on Cullen's nose. She giggled as he did the same back to her. They laughed with their guests and took a cloth napkin, wiping away the frosting. The cake itself was delicious, a yellow cake with a decadent chocolate mousse filling and covered with white frosting decorated with flowers and a silver filigree pattern.

After quite some time, while everyone was eating cake and drinking to their hearts' contents, Cullen saw Nadia slip away, going through the hall that led to the stables. He excused himself and followed after her.

Nadia hummed to herself as went up the stairs to the battlements above the stables and looked out over the wall at the vast mountain range surrounding Skyhold. A chilly breeze blew gently through the fortress and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You catch a cold up here dressed like this." Cullen said as he came up behind her and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Thank you, Cullen." she said, looking back at him.

"My pleasure." he replied, kissing her cheek. "What are you doing out here, if I may ask?"

"It was beginning to be too much for me, all the laughing and drinking, clinking of mugs and plates. Too many people for my taste all stuffed into one space."

Cullen smirked at that. "I quite agree. It is nice out tonight, though. The snow looks beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off of it. Just as you are."

Nadia smiled and turned to face him. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling his warmth encircle her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you, Cullen."

"And I love you." he replied, smiling. He felt her shiver and looked down at her. "Would you like to retire for the night?"

"Only if you join me."

"Of course." He offered her his arm and led her down to her room. Since they had decided to get married, Cullen had moved into the large suite with Nadia. It was better than his attic room above his office, which he did occasionally sleep in still when there were long nights.

He opened the door for Nadia and let her go in first, closing the door behind him and locking it. He looked around at the room, smiling at the dozens of texts lining her shelves and his grin growing into a smirk as he rolled his eyes, watching Nadia light the fire in the hearth with a simple fire spell.

"What?"

"You little sneak. You lit the fire with magik before I could prepare it. That's cheating you know." He replied, playfully.

Nadia shrugged and smiled. "Rules were never established and I never get to start the fire, so I suppose this win goes in my favor?"

"Just this once." Cullen said, coming over to her and putting his hands on her hips. He leaned down to kiss her and lingered there for a moment before pulling back. "Maker, I must be the luckiest man in the world to have such a lovely, gorgeous, intelligent woman as my wife."

"You flatter me, good sir." Nadia teased.

Cullen smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "A lady like you deserves all the flattery in the world. Besides, you know I speak true." He sat down on the bed and started to pull off his boots, but Nadia offered to do it for him. She set them aside and began to unbuckle his belt and remove his cloak. She set them aside as Cullen watched her move with grace around the room, the hem of her dress still dancing as if it were as light as a feather. She moved to the window and pulled the curtains closed.

"Nadia, come here." Cullen said, reaching out a hand to her.

Nadia smiled and went to his side. Cullen took her hand and pulled her onto the bed next to him. He gazed at her, taking in every detail as if he would never see her again. He traced her face, running his fingers along her jaw, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. He smiled softly at her and tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen loose.

"You are so beautiful..." he said, kissing her lightly.

Nadia smiled and touched his cheek. He seemed weary and stressed, like he had been holding back his emotions and desires for so long that they were finally ready to be released.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Of course I am happy, Cullen. I couldn't be happier than I am in this moment. I love you and nothing will ever change that." she replied and moved her hand to his chest. "My heart is yours to keep as long as you wish it."

"Then I shall never give it back." he replied with a smile and kissed her. He pressed his lips down firmly on hers and ran a hand up her gown and along her leg.

The two immersed themselves in the kiss for a moment before Nadia stood, took off her shoes, and turned around.

"Could you help me out of this? It's a bit hard on my own." she asked Cullen and he nodded as he stood, going about gently undoing the back of her gown so as not to snag the delicate fabric on anything.

Nadia grasped the fabrics before they could slide down her body and pulled it gently over her head, setting it on the armchair near her armoire. Cullen gaped at her half-naked body. He never truly realized how slender she was, how soft her skin looked. Nadia was a little shy about showing her whole body to him, so she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hide from him as she stood in naught but white underclothes. He took in the sight of her slightly tanned skin as it contrasted to her snow white underclothes. They were snow white with a silver lace on the bottom half and with silver eyelets and a silver tie keeping the bustier top she wore around her chest closed. He smiled and went to her, feeling her soft skin as he gently moved her arms away.

"You do not need to hide from me, Nadia." He said.

"I know, but we've never seen each other like this before. I mean I've seen you topless, but this is new for me." She said blushing.

"It's alright, love." Cullen assured her, kissing her.

Nadia smiled and took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she began to undo the ties of his trousers and remove his tunic, taking them and placing them next to her dress. She turned and saw that Cullen wore light gray underclothes at his waist as well. Cullen kissed her as he started to pull the tie loose and remove her underclothes. Nadia slid her fingers into the hem of his underclothes, gently pulling them down and letting them slide down his legs to the floor. Cullen stepped out of his underclothes and led her to the bed again, pulling back the covers. They slid underneath and lay next to each other, feeling the warmth of their naked bodies. Cullen felt even more enchanted by the beauty of her than he had been when he first met the mage and he kissed her. Nadia returned his kiss and their kisses became more passionate with each one. Cullen ran his hands all over her body, her soft skin arousing him. He ran his hands up and down her arms, her sides, her legs. He rubbed her pussy and kissed her breasts, making her gasp and moan. Nadia had never felt such pleasure and felt as if her whole body was going to burst into flames. She kissed Cullen over and over, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Cullen grunted with the force she used, but he kind of liked it. He let her straddle him, arousing him even more. Nadia bent over and kissed him more, pressing her breasts against his muscular chest.

"Cullen, before this goes further, I just wanted to tell you that I've saved myself for you all these years. I had always hoped you would be my first and my only."

Cullen blushed and nodded. "As have I."

Nadia giggled lightly and kissed him, feeling the bulge of his cock pressing against her pussy.

Cullen ran his hands up her arms and down her sides to her hips, returning her kiss and grunting a little when Nadia slid his cock inside of her. She winced in pain as she felt her virginity breaking, but began to rock her hips back and forth. Cullen could feel every muscle moving through his hands as she got past the pains. Nadia put her hands on his chest and moved her hips slowly at first, but the more pleasure they both felt, the faster Cullen seemed to urge her to move. She moved her hips faster and faster, then went in circles up and down his cock, making Cullen moan. She looked down at him and smiled. He was enjoying this as much as she was. He pulled her down for a kiss or two, but then they both felt themselves reaching their climaxes. Nadia sat up and rocked her hips faster and faster until she felt herself cumming as Cullen came inside of her. She panted, feeling as though the pleasure may be too much for her to handle, but then, Cullen rolled her over onto her back and took his turn.

Cullen rocked his hips back and forth, his cock still hard and his appetite for sexual attention not yet satisfied. As a Templar, he never took the time to explore this with Nadia or anyone else, never even considered it. He had been waiting years to lay with a woman- always dreaming it would be Nadia- and now it was happening. He rested his arms on either side of Nadia as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He kissed her and moved his hips faster, penetrating her pussy harder. Nadia gasped and moaned, which only seemed to arouse Cullen more, despite cumming once already. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. He began to reach his climax again, which surprised him, so he went as fast and hard as he could until he felt his seed explode into her womb again.

Their bodies quivering, they each rested their heads against the other's shoulder as they waited for their orgasms to cease. They panted and listened to each other's hearts as they pounded against their chests. Hours seemed to have passed, the night getting well past midnight. Cullen looked at Nadia and smiled, kissing her before he pulled out of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nadia nodded, knowing he meant about the pain earlier. "Yes."

"Good."

Nadia smiled and looked over at Cullen as he lay on his back, trying to slow his breathing. "You've got quite the sword there, Commander." she said, playfully using the euphemism.

"I what?" He started, but then realized what she was hinting at and blushed. He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling of her canopy bed. "Maker's breath, Nadia..."

"It's a compliment, love." Nadia said, rolling on to her side and kissing his chest.

"I know... You sound like Varric trying to describe something like this in one of his stories." Cullen said, chuckling.

"Perish the thought!" Nadia said, sitting up. "Varric is a dear friend to us both, but I would not stoop so low as that."

Cullen smirked and looked at her as she sat there, her large breasts seeming to pop out. "Well, then good thing I have you. Now come here."

Nadia settled in on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Cullen Rutherford. You know that right?"

"And I love you, Nadia _Rutherford._ " he replied with a smile.

"Nadia Tamara Rutherford..." she said, thinking on the name she now carried. "I really do like the sound of that."

"As do I, love."

Nadia looked up at her husband and smiled, kissing him gently. Cullen returned her kiss and they lay there in each other's arms, listening to each other's hearts beating and their breathing slowing. It did not take long for them to fall asleep, but they were content to after a night of truly finding love in each other body, mind, and soul.


End file.
